Kim Yesung Is CEO Of SMEnt
by JinYesung
Summary: Ketika seorang KIm Yesung menjadi CEO SM Entertainment. (END)
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Yesung Is CEO OF SMEnt**

.

.

.

Cast : all member SJ  
Genre : family, brothership  
Rate : T

.

.

.

Summary : Apa yang terjadi jika yesung menjadi CEO dari SM Entertainment ?

.

.

.

 _ **Part 1**_

.

.

.

author pov

.

.

Maret 2014

.

.

at dorm

.

.

"Teukie hyung ayo cepat sedikit kita sudah terlambat"  
"Tunggu sebentar wookie, siwon dan kibum juga belum datang kan ?"  
"Kami sudah disini hyung."  
"Ahh arraseo."

Akhir maret ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu member SJ dan Elf, hari ini bertepatan dengan kembalinya sang Lead vocal SJ, Yesung dari wamil.  
Para member sudah bersiap-siap untuk menjemput yesung di camp militer,  
"Aku yakin yesung hyung akan terkejut melihat kita, apalagi kibum juga ikut." ucap eunhyuk  
"Ne. Aku yakin dia pasti senang." jawab siwon  
"Ya sudah. Sekarang kita berangkat, kita sudah terlambat kan, ayo." ajak sang leader  
"Ne hyung."

Heechul yang senang dengan kedatangan kibum merangkul dongsaengnya itu

"Hey kibum, kau itu kemana saja eoh? Hyung tak pernah melihatmu?"  
"Akhir-akhir ini aku ada di Cina hyung, sedang ada syuting disana." jawab kibum tenang  
"Apa kau ke Beijing?"  
"Hemb tentu hyung, meskipun hanya sekedar jalan-jalan saja."  
"Apakah kau bertemu hangeng disana?" pertanyaan heechul membuat semua member menatapnya  
"APA?! aku kan hanya ingin tau?"  
"Ya sudah, ayo cepat" leeteuk kembali berjalan  
"Sayangnya aku tidak seberuntung itu untuk bisa bertemu hangeng hyung." kibum hanya tersenyum  
"Ahh begitu" jwwab heechul lesu

.

.

.

Sesampainya di parkiran dorm,  
"Hyung.!"  
"Oh sungmin, kau datang ternyata" ucap heechul  
"Hai sungmin hyung"  
Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaan kibum  
"Tentu saja aku datang, aku kan juga ingin ikut menjemput yesung hyung" ucap sungmin cemberut  
"Kau tau hyung, kau itu sudah punya istri, sudah tak pantas kau bersikap aegyo seperti itu" kyuhyun mencibir membuat sungmin mengembungkan pipinya  
semua member hanya terkikik mendengar ocehan kyuhyun.  
"Lagi pula hyung, kyuhyun yang tampan ini bahkan lebih imut darimu" kyuhyun kembali berkata

.

PLETAKK!

.

"Yaakk! apa yang kau lakukan kangin hyung ?" kyuhyun hanya meringis mendapat jitakan dari kangin  
"Kau ini yang kenapa, mana ada setan yang imut hah ?!" kyuhyun hanya cemberut, semua member tertawa menanggapi kelakuan kyuhyun dan kangin  
"sudah-sudah hentikan, ayo pergi, ayo sungmin"  
"ne teukie hyung"

Para member menaiki van menuju camp militer tempat yesung wamil.  
Diperjalan mereka selalu bercanda, tak ada habisnya eunhyuk dan shindong membuat lelucon untuk menghibur semua member  
"Ne. Apalagi saat SS3 setelah donghae menyanyi dia menunjukkan gambar eunhyuk seperti ini" shindong menirukan wajah eunhyuk, eunhyuk hanya memerah karna malu, sedangkan para member tertawa mendengar itu  
"Apalagi saat SS5 kangin hyung dan siwon mereka sangat sexy" para member kembali tertawa, kangin mencekik shindong, sedangkan siwon hanya menutup mukanya,

.

 **Hey! Mamacita! Naega ayayayaya  
Janinhage kkaejyeobeorin kkumi ayayayaya **

.

Donghae mengambil handphonenya yang berdering

 ** _*yesung hyung*_**

.

 _-kenapa yesung hyung menelepon ya ..-_

.

"Hyung, yesung hyung menelepon"  
"Angkat saja hyung" jawab ryeowook

"Yoboseyo hyung" donghae meloudspeaker handphonenya

 _"Donghae-ya, kau ada dimana ?"_

"Aku sedang bersama member lain untuk menjemputmu hyung. Ada apa ?" para member mendengarkan percakapan mereka

 _"Apakah sudah jauh ?"_

"Kami belum setengah jalan sungie, waeyo ?" sambung leeteuk

 _"Leeteuk hyung, mianhae sebelummya, tapi aku sudah dijemput"_

"MWO!"

"Yaakk! yesung kami susah payah menjemputmu, kau sudah pulang dulu" oceh heechul

"Ne hyung, bahkan kibum rela ikut demi menjemputmu" ucap kangin

"Kau ini hyung, tidakkah kau kasihan pada kami, kami ini ..."

 _"Diamlah sebentar memberdeul!"_ potong yesung menghentikan ucapan kyuhyun, semua member terdiam

 _"Jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu pada kalian, yang menjemputku bukan keluargaku, tapi suruhan perusahaan"_  
Kali ini para member terkejut, tak biasanya orang perusahaan menjeput artisnya yang selesai wamil, biasanya hanya manajer yang mengurus mereka

"Maksudmu yesungie?"

 _"Ne hyung, sebelumnya aku tidak mengerti, setelah aku keluar dari camp, mereka sudah ada didepan dan menyuruhku ikut dengan mereka. sekarang aku sedang bersama mereka menuju perusahaan hyung, jadi kalian pulanglah dan tunggu aku di dorm. Baiklah hyung mianhae menyusahkan kalian. Annyeong"_ yesung memutuskan panggilan.

.

Para member masih syok dengan hal yang terjadi, mereka tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi  
"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak hyung, tidak biasanya orang perusahaan melakukan ini. Aku khawatir dengan yesung hyung" ucap kibum  
"Ne hyung, aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan yesung hyung" ucap ryeowook  
semua member diam, mereka semua juga mengkhawatirkan yesung,  
"Apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung?" tanya kangin  
"Kita ikuti kata yesung, kita tunggu dia di dorm. Dan berdo'alah semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk pada yesung." ucap leeteuk mengakhiri  
"arraseo hyung."  
Leeteuk memutar arah dan melaju menuju dorm.  
Leeteuk juga merasa aneh dengan hal ini, dia sebenarnya ingin menyusul yesung ke perusahaan, tapi dia urungkan dan kembali pulang.

.

-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...-

.

.

.

t.b.c

.

.

.

.

repost dari fb :)

thanks for read my ff guys :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Yesung Is CEO Of SMEnt**

.

.

.

Cast : all member SJ  
Genre : family, brothership  
Rate : T

.

.

.

Summary : Apa yang terjadi jika yesung menjadi CEO dari SM Entertainment ?

.

.

.

Part 2

.

.

.

flashback

.

.

.

Yesung pov

2 tahun sudah berlalu, akhirnya aku bisa menjadi Yesung Super Junior kembali. Sudah lama aku tidak bernyanyi bersama para member, aku sangat merindukan saat-saat bernyanyi di depan para Elf. Aku tidak sabar segera pulang dan bertemu mereka semua.  
Aku melangkah keluar dari camp militer, udaranya sangat sejuk disini. Untung saja tidak ada Elf disini, jadi aku bisa menunggu para member tanpa diketahui.

Ku dudukkan tubuhku di bangku dekat camp, menyandarkan tubuhku.  
Senang. Ya aku senang, 2 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk meninggalkan aktivitasku menjadi bagian super junior. Sekarang aku akan berjuang lebih keras lagi untuk super junior dan Elf tentunya.

Kulihat disebrang gerbang mobil van menuju kemari, itu pasti mereka. Ahh aku sangat merindukan mereka.  
Mobil itu berhenti didepanku, baru saja aku ingin memanggil mereka, ternyata bukan para member yang keluar dari mobil saat pintu terbuka, melainkan orang lain. Mereka sangat mencolok dengan setelan jas hitam, dan juga memakai kaca mata hitam. Style mereka seperti detektif saja.

"Yesung-ssi" mereka memanggilku

"Ne, ada apa? siapa kalian?"

"Kami suruhan Sajangnim, dia meminta kami untuk membawamu menemuinya sekarang." ada apa sajangnim ingin menemui ku saat seperti ini?

"Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Kami kurang tau. Tapi ikutlah dengan kami sekarang Yesung-ssi." bagaimana ini, aku tau para member sekarang pasti sedang dalam perjalanan menjemputku. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"Yesung-ssi?"

"Ahh ne. Baiklah."

"Silahkan yesung-ssi." mereka membukakan pintu untukku. Mobil segera melaju setelah aku masuk.  
Aku hanya diam didalam mobil. Aku tidak mengerti, sajangnim tidak biasanya melakukan ini, apalagi langsung memerintah orang pribadinya.

Dan sekarang, bagaimana kalau para member sudah datang ke camp dan tidak menemukanku?  
Aku harus memberitahu mereka. Ku ambil handphone disaku jaketku, aku harus menelepon siapa? ku lihat beberapa contact dihandphone ku, tangan ku terhenti di sebuah nama

.

 _*Donghae*_

.

end flashback

.

.

.

yesung pov

Aku tau leeteuk hyung pasti mengkhawatirkanku, terdengar dari suaranya tadi. Ahh semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa  
Mobil seketika berhenti, apa sudah sampai?

"Apa kita sudah sampai, tapi ini bukan gedung SM Entertainment bukan?" aku heran, kemana sebenarnya mereka membawaku? ku lihat tempat ini seperti sebuah caffe tradisional jepang, terlihat dari arsitekturnya khas jepang. Aku seperti mengenali tempat ini, tunggu? ini ...

"Tunggu sebentar, bukankah ini caffe milik Sooman songsaengnim ?" yah tempat ini milik Lee Sooman, tapi kenapa mereka membawaku kemari? bukankah mereka orang suruhan sajangnim? apa mungkin maksud mereka Sooman sajangnim?

"Ne Yesung-ssi. Anda ditunggu sajangnim didalam." ucap mereka sambil membukakan pintu lagi untukku, aku menatap mereka

"Maksud kalian Sooman sajangnim ?"

"Ne yesung-ssi. Kami bukan suruhan KYM sajangnim, melainkan Sooman sajangnim. Silahkan masuk yesung-ssi." aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, akhirnya aku masuk ke caffe ini.

Kulihat sedikit orang disini, memang ini masih jam 9 pagi, jadi belum ada yang kemari. Lagipula caffe ini baru buka jam 8.  
Aku mencari keberadaan Sooman songsaengnim, tapi aku tidak menemukannya,

"Jongwoon ?" seseorang memanggilku, ternyata Lee Sooman. Aku perlahan mendekatinya disebelah tangga, sedikit menundukkan kepala saat berhadapan dengannya

"Annyeong songsaengnim."

"Ne annyeong jongwoon. Mianhae aku menyuruh orang untuk menjemputmu secara mendadak."

"Gwenchana songsaengnim .."

"Panggil ajuhssi saja" potong sooman songsaengnim

"Arraseo aj .hu. ajhussi" aku sedikit terbata karna memanggilnya dengan ajhussi,

"Tak perlu gugup begitu jongwoon. Ayo ikut aku." ucap sooman ajhussi sambil menaiki tangga, aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Memang sedikit risih, dulu aku memanggilnya songsaengnim dan sekarang ajhussi.

.

.

.

author pov

Sooman duduk dikursi tengah ruangan. Ruangan ini adalah ruang kerja sooman, tempat yang lumayan luas dengan dinding kaca yang membuat ruangan ini terlihat terang meski tanpa penerangan.

"Duduklah yesung" ajhussi tersenyum padaku

"Gamsahamnida ajhussi." yesung duduk didepan sooman yang terhalang meja kecil.

"Mau minum sesuatu yesung?"

"Tidak perlu ajhussi." ucap yesung halus, yesung langsung terdiam setelah mengatakannya.

"Aku mengerti kau sedang kebingungan kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini, ya kan yesung ?" yesung terlihat terkejut,

"Ahh ne ajhussi"

Sooman sedikit menegakkan duduknya,

"Baiklah yesung langsung saja. Aku memanggilmu kemari karna ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." ucap sooman

"Maksud ajhussi ?"

"Begini yesung. Kau tau aku ini adalah pendiri SM sekaligus pemilik saham terbanyak di SMEnt sampai sekarang, dan itu membuatku menjabatsebagai CEO disana. Dan sekarang, CEOnya Kim Youngmin. Seseorang dijadikan CEO itu mungkin karna dia pemilik perusahan atau dia memiliki saham terbanyak di perusahaan seperti aku atau juga ditunjuk langsung oleh CEO terdahulu seperti CEO yang sekarang di SMEnt." sooman menjelaskan tentang CEO SMEnt membuat yesung semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kau tau kan, di SM pemegang saham tertinggi tetaplah aku. Dan harusnya aku memang tetap menjadi CEO, tapi karna aku sudah tua dan kau tau sikapku itu sedikit kasar dan keras, membuatku harus berpikir mencari penggantiku yang lebih baik dariku."

"Anda tidak seperti itu ajhussi,"

"Aku tau" sooman kembali tersenyum,

"Aku dulu berharap Youngmin bisa lebih baik dariku dalam memimpin perusahaan dan bìsa mengurus kalian lebih baik lagi. Tapi akhir-akhir ini SMEnt sering ditimpa masalah kan? diantaranya keluarnya anggota dari group, dan yang lebih gempar tentu pernikahan salah satu dongsaengmu." sooman tetap tersenyum

"Aku minta maaf yesung karna aku salah memilih penggantiku itu. Hingga membuat groupmulah yang harus banyak berkorban selama ini."

"Anda tidak perlu minta maaf ajhussi. Ini bukanlah kesalahan anda." ucap yesung terlihat sedih

"Tentu saja ini salahku yesung. Super junior sudah banyak menderita selama ini."

"Ajhussi.."

"Maka dari itu aku memanggilmu kemari untuk memberitahumu kalau aku akan memberhentikan Youngmin dari jabatannya." ucap sooman tenang. Yesung semakin dibuat bingung dan terlihat terkejut dengan keputusan sooman.

"Maksud ajhussii, ajhussi akan memberhentikan Youngmin sajangnim ?"

"Itu benar."

"Tapi kenapa ajhussi"

Sooman tetap terlihat tenang,

"Karna Youngmin sudah tak bisa mengatur SM lagi. lagipula melihat Elf kembali berbuat sesuatu didepan gedung SM 2 bulan lalu membuatku sadar, perusahaan tak seharusnya mengorbankan kalian terus menerus. Maka dari itu aku berniat mengganti CEO yang sekarang dengan yang baru." yesung semakin terkejut sekarang, sooman ternyata mengawasi mereka selama ini, ia bahkan tak mampu mengatakan apapun

"Kalian beruntung, kalian punya Elf yang selalu melindungi kalian selama ini." sooman tersenyum tulus, yesung mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya, dia membalas senyum sooman

"Ne ajhussi, kami sangat beruntung. Tapi ajhussi, yang tidak ku mengerti kenapa ajhussi menceritakan ini kepadaku ?" hal inilah yang mengganjal dipikiran yesung,

Yesung menatap sooman yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya, dan yesung merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya

"Dengarkan aku yesung. Aku memanggilmu kemari dan menceritakanmu hal-hal tadi karna aku ingin kaulah yang menjadi CEO. Aku memilihmu langsung sebagai CEO selanjutnya dari SM menggantikan Youngmin."

.

DEG!

.

Yesung membelakkan matanya

"Maksud ajhussi, ajhussi ingin aku menjadi CEO yang baru di SMEnt ?"

"Itu benar yesung. Jadi bagaimana, kau setuju ?" sooman masih terlihat tenang dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya,

.

.

.

-menjadi CEO di SM Entertainment, mimpi apa kau yesung ?

.

.

t.b.c

.

.

.

.

di ff ini nama Yesung masih Jongwoon ne :)

thank for all of you guys


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim Yesung Is CEO Of SMEnt**

.

.

.

Cast : all member SJ  
Genre : family, brothership  
Rate : T

.

.

.

Summary : Apa yang terjadi jika yesung menjadi CEO dari SM Entertainment ?

.

.

.

 _Part 3_

.

.

.

yesung pov

Ku langkahkan kaki keluar dari caffe ini, orang suruhan Sooman ajhussi sudah menunggu didepan.

"Apa anda langsung pulang sekarang yesung-ssi?"

"Ne" jawabku lesu

"Mari silahkan masuk."

Dari dalam mobil, dapat ku lihat Sooman ajhussi berdiri di ruangannya sambil tersenyum menatapku. Aku membuka kaca mobil dan balas tersenyum padanya sebelum akhirnya mobil melaju perlahan.

"Anda mau ke dorm Super Junior dulu yesung-ssi ?" tanya salah satu orang suruhan ajhussi

Kalau aku langsung ke dorm, para member akan menanyakan banyak hal padaku. Mungkin aku menemui ayah dan ibu untuk membicarakan masalah ini,

"Kita ke apartement orang tuaku, aku mau bertemu mereka dulu."

"Arraseo yesung-ssi." mobil terus melaju.

sebelumnya aku sempat mengirimi leeteuk hyung sms,

.

 _-Hyung, aku hari ini tidak mampir ke dorm. Aku ingin bersama orang tuaku dulu. Mianhe. Kita bertemu besok di perusahaan-_

.

.

.

yesung pov end

.

.

at other side

.

.

author pov

"Ada apa leeteuk hyung?"

"Sungie tidak jadi kemari Hae. Dia ingin bersama orang tuanya." ucap leeteuk menghela napas

"Begitu. Tapi kenapa kau terlihat khawatir jung soo ?"

"Ne hyung. Padahalkan yesung hyung hanya menemui orang tuanya" ucap eunhyuk

"Bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan hyuk"

"Lalu apa hyung?"

"Yesung akan bertemu kita besok"

"Masalahnya apa hyung? biarkan yesung hyung bertemu orang tuanya dulu. kami mengerti kau merindukannya, kami juga hyung"

"Bukan itu kangin"

"Beritau kami apa yang terjadi teukie hyung"

Leeteuk menatap para member yang mentapnya heran

"Yesung akan bertemu kita besok..."

Para member menunggu ucapan leader mereka itu

"...di perusahaan."

"MWOO!"

"Maksudmu apa hyung?" tanya kyuhyun

"Yesung bilang, dia akan bertemu kita besok di perusahaan. Ini smsnya." leeteuk menunjukkan hpnya, semua member melihatnya

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Mollayo"

Para member masih terlihat bingung dengan sms yesung sebelum akhirnya manajer mereka datang

"Untung kalian sudah pulang. Dimana yesung?" manajer celingukan mencari yesung

"Dia ada di apartement orang tuanya hyung. Ada apa hyung kemari?" ucap siwon

"Begini. Sajangnim meminta kalian semua ke perusahaan besok termasuk zhoumi dan henry. Mereka akan datang nanti malam." ucap manajer tenang

Para menber semakin bingung sekarang. Karna yesung juga mengajak bertemu besok di perusahaan

"Memangnya ada apa hyung?" tanya shindong

"Entahlah. Mungkin ini hal penting, karna semua artis dan staff perusahaan akan berkumpul juga besok. Ya sudah yang penting kalian besok datang. Baiklah, aku masih ada pekerjaan lagi." akhirnya manajer pergi dari dorm. Para member masih terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

 _-Ada apa ini ?_

.

.

.

yesung pov

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya terdiam, kata-kata ajhussi kembali terlintas dipikiranku,

.

 _flashback_

.

"Bagaimana yesung, kau setuju ?"

"Tapi ajhussi, kenapa ajhussi memilihku ? aku bahkan belum tentu lebih baik dari youngmin sajangnim," mendengar penuturan sooman ajhussi aku sangat terkejut, memimpin perusahaan bukanlah keahlianku

"Karna aku yakin kau bisa jauh lebih baik dari youngmin yesung." jawab ajhussi tenang

"Tapi ajhussi, bukankah masih ada orang lain, BoA sunbae atau yunho, atau juga leeteuk hyung, atau member dari artis lain ajhussi. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa menjalankan tugas itu" sebenarnya aku takut, aku takut nanti bukannya memajukan perusahaan malah akan bangkrut ditanganku.

Sooman ajhussi masih tersenyum padaku. Perlahan ajhussi duduk disampingku dan menggenggam tangan ku,

"Dengar yesung, kalau aku mengangkat BoA itu tidak mungkin karna dia yeoja. Kalau yunho dia sama seperti ku, sifatnya sedikit keras. Leeteuk, dia memang sosok pemimpin yang hebat, tapi sudah cukup dia terbebani dengan masalah yang menimpa super junior, aku tak mau dia semakin kerepotan kalau dia mengurusi masalah perusahaan. Kalau member lain, aku yakin mereka belum siap."

"Tapi masih ada siwon ajhussi, dia kan sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, ajhussi bisa memilihnya" aku menyarankan siwon karna memang hanya dia yang aku tau mampu dalam hal ini

"Karna aku tau siwon mampu dalam hal ini aku tidak memilihnya. Dia sudah punya perusahaannnya sendiri yesung." ajhussi tersenyum padaku

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya ajhussi" aku sedikit menunduk, aku memang tak bisa dalam hal ini, aku tak bisa melakukannya.  
Sooman ajhussi menepuk pundakku perlahan

"Kau tau yesung, orang yang menganggap dirinya tidak bisa, dia adalah orang yang sebenarnya bisa" aku menatap ajhussi yang tersenyum tulus padaku

"Aku percaya padamu. Aku yakin kau bisa memimpin SM dengan baik. Memang tidak mudah jadi CEO, apalagi di perusahaan yang menaungi hyung dan dongsaengmu. Tapi aku tau, kau bisa mengatasi itu semua dengan caramu."

"Tapi ajhussi..."

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini semua sangat lama yesung. Dan aku tau, kau bisa menempati jabatan itu. Aku menaruh harapan padamu yesung." ajhussi tetap tersenyum padaku

Apa yang harus kulakukan? apa yang harus aku jawab ? apakah aku harus menerima ini semua? tanggung jawab ini lebih besar dari tanggung jawab lead vocal

"Bagaimana, kau mau yesung ?"

Ku pejamkan mataku, mencoba berpikir apa yang harus ku pilih saat ini

"Tenanglah, aku akan bersamamu, mendukungmu bersama semua orang di perusahaan. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri."  
Sooman ajhussi memang benar, aku harus percaya pada diriku sendiri. Ajhussi memilihku karna ajhussi percaya padaku kalau aku mampu melakukannya.

"Baiklah ajhussi, aku akan menerimanya." ajhussi tetap menepuk pelan bahuku sambil tersenyum senang

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Baiklah yesung, kalau begitu besok kau datanglah ke perusahaan, karna besok adalah pengumuman pengangkatanmu menjadi CEO yang baru."

"Apakah secepat itu ajhussi ?"

"Tentu. Lebih cepat lebih baik, kau mengerti ?"

"Aku mengerti ajhussi."

"Baiklah sekarang kau boleh pulang dan beristirahatlah untuk hari yang besar besok. Orang-orangku akan mengantarmu"

"Gamsahamnida ajhussi, kalau begitu saya permisi. Annnyeong"

"Ne. Hati-hati dijalan."

.

 _flashback end_

.

.

.

Lamunanku buyar setelah ku rasa mobil telah berhenti, sepertinya sudah sampai. Aku turun dan mulai membawa barang-barang ku menuju apartement orang tuaku.

"Kalian boleh pergi. Terima kasih."

"Kami permisi Yesung-ssi."

Mobil itu telah menghilang dari pandanganku. Belum sempat aku memegang barangku

"Yesung hyuuuung!"

.

GREEEBBB

.

"Yakkk jongjin, kau membuatku terkejut" ucapku sambil balas memeluk dongsaengku ini

"Akhirnya kau selesai wamil juga hyung. Aku senang."

"Aku juga jongjin."

Jongjin melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Ayo hyung. Appa dan eomma sudah menunggu didalam." ucap jongjin sambil menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku masuk ke apartement. Aku hanya terkikik melihatnya

"Arraseo jongjin-ah."

.

.

.

author pov

Didalam apartement, orang tua yesung sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan untuk penyambutan pulangnya yesung dari wamil.  
Tentu kebahagiaan terpancar jelas diwajah keluarga Kim dengan kepulangan anak sulungnya itu. Yesung juga sangat bahagia bisa berkumpul lagi dengan keluarganya seperti saat ini.

"Nah makanlah chagi, kau pasti lapar kan?" ucap eomma yesung

"Gomawo eomma."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang jongwoon?"

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini appa." jawab yesung tersenyum. Appa yesung juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Ayo makan"

.

Selesai makan mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu seperti biasa, hanya sekedar untuk bercerita banyak hal. Hingga akhirnya yesung menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan Lee Sooman tadi sebelum pulang dan juga rencana pengangkatannya menjadi CEO SMEnt yang baru.

"Apa kau menerimanya yesung?"

"Ne appa. Aku sebelumnya juga ingin menolaknya tapi karna Sooman ajhussi ingin aku yang memegang jabatan itu aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Ajhussi juga menaruh harapan besar padaku. Apakah pilihanku salah appa?" yesung memang terlihat gelisah sekarang.

Sedangkan keluarganya masih terkejut dengan penjelasan yesung

"Dan besok adalah hari dimana aku resmi menjadi CEO SMEnt. Karna ajhussi berniat langsung mengenalkanku sebagai CEO yang baru pada orang-orang di perusahaan." yesung menunduk.

Mrs Kim memeluk yesung

"Eomma bangga padamu nak. Eomma ikut bahagia. Eomma dan appa dan juga jongjin akan selalu mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi jongwoon."

"Ne hyung. Berjuanglah, aku bersamamu."  
Yesung tak percaya eommanya mendukungnya. Raut kekhawatirannya kini tergantikan dengan senyum indahnya. Tapi appa yesung masihterdiam

"Appa ..."

"Yeobo .."

Appa yesung menepuk pundak yesung

"Dengarlah jongwoon. Semakin tinggi pohon semakin besar angin yang menerjang. Maka dari itu kau harus berusaha keras dalam melakukan semua ini. Kedepannya akan semakin sulit. Tapi appa yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Appa percaya padamu jongwoon. Kau memang anak appa yang hebat, appa juga bangga padamu." yesung semakin bahagia karna semua keluarganya mendukungnya.

"Gomawo appa eomma" appa dan eomna yesung hanya tersenyum

"Aku iri padamu hyung. Kau sudah sering membuat appa dan eomma bangga padamu. Tapi aku belum pernah membuat mereka bangga padaku" jongjin mengembungkan pipinya dan yesung langsung mencubit pipi itu,

"Kau sudah membuat kami bangga dengan caramu sendiri jongjin. Jangan khawatir begitu" jongjin hanya tersenyum

"Arraseo hyung." jongjin kembali memeluk yesung. Appa dan eomma mereka hanya terkikik melihat itu.

.

.

.

 _-Berbahagialah saat ini yesung. Karna hari berat-beratmu sudah menanti didepan mata ..._

.

.

.

t.b.c


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim Yesung Is CEO OF SMEnt**

.

.

.

Cast : all member SJ  
Genre : family, brothership  
Rate : T

.

.

.

Summary : Apa yang terjadi jika yesung menjadi CEO dari Sm Entertainment ?

.

.

.

 _Part 4_

.

.

.

author pov

Sinar mentari kini menghilang, berganti dengan kegelapan malam berhiaskan bintang. Malam ini dorm SJ terasa ramai dengan kedatangan zhoumi dan henry seperti yang dikatakan manajer hyung tadi siang. Tapi karna sungmin sudah menikah dan kibum sibuk dengan syutingnya, mereka berdua sudah pulang. Dan sisanya sedang menikmati kebersamaan di ruang makan.

"Leeteuk hyung, yesung hyung tidak kemari ? bukankah dia sudah sudah menyelesaikan wamilnya ?"

"Dia sedang bersama orang tuanya malam ini zhoumi"

"Kau tau sendiri zhoumi, yesung hyung sangat menyayangi keluarganya" ucap shindong

"Ne. Karna sayangnya itulah dia tidak kemari dan melupakan kita semua"

.

PLETAKK

.

"Yakk Hyung! aku salah apa sih?!"

"Kau ini. Yesung hyung hanya bersama orang tuanya dan bukan berarti dia melupakan kita, pabbo magnae" jawab kangin setelah menjitak kepala kyuhyun

"Mmmm" kyuhyun hanya cemberut

"Sudahlah selesaikan makan kalian."

Member lain hanya terdiam dan meneruskan makan mereka. Selesai makan ryeowook membersihkan meja makan, sedangkan zhoumi dan eunhyuk mencuci piring.

Kemudian para member berkumpul di ruang tengah,

"Kau tau tidak hyung kenapa perusahaan menyuruh kita kesana besok ?"

"Aku tidak tau henry"

"Dan ku dengar semua artis dan staff juga akan datang kesana, benarkah hyung ?" zhoumi ikut bertanya

"Yang ku dengar dari manajer hyung sih begitu." jawab donghae

"Lalu yesung hyung, apa dia sudah tau?"

Para member hanya terdiam, mereka masih memikirkan sms yesung tadi siang

"Itulah yang membuat kami penasaran apa yang akan terjadi besok di perusahaan" leeteuk menghela napas

"Memangnya akan ada yang terjadi disana hyung ?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya takut ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan yesung" leeteuk menatap para member dengan cemas, heechul hanya menepuk pundak leeteuk

"Maksud hyung ?" tanya henry tidak mengerti

"Begini. Tadi yang menjemput yesung di camp bukanlah kami, tapi suruhan sajangnim. Dan juga tadi siang yesung mengirimiku sms dan akan bertemu dengan kami besok di perusahaan. Dan tentu saja kami bingung, kenapa harus di perusahaan, di dorm kan juga bisa. Dan akhirnya manajer datang dan menyuruh kita semua ke perusahan juga besok, dan itu membuat kami semua semakin bingung" jawab leeteuk lesu

"Jadi hyung takut ini semua ada masalahnya dengan yesung hyung ?" ucap zhoumi. Semua member hanya terdiam mendengarnya, itulah yang mereka takutkan. Mereka tidak ingin ada masalah lagi yang menimpa Super Junior, sudah cukup banyak hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, semua member menatapnya

"Mau kemana kyu ?"

"Aku mau tidur kangin hyung. Besok kita harus ke perusahaan" ucap kyuhyun menuju kamarnya

"Tapi kau tau kyu kami ini ..."

"Aku mengerti yang kalian rasakan. Tapi aku yakin yesung hyung bukan orang yang suka membuat masalah, apalagi itu berhubungan dengan super junior. Tidak mungkin" ucap kyuhyun tanpa menoleh dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Semua member tertegun mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mungkin benar, yesung tak kan membuat masalah.

"Hyung, lebih baik kita sekarang tidur. Kyuhyun ada benarnya. Mungkin untuk masalah yesung hyung itu hanya kebetulan. Karna yesung hyung tau dari sajangnim langsung dan kita dari manajer hyung." ucap siwon, semua member juga membenarkan perkataan siwon barusan

"Ne teukie hyung. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa besok. Mungkin kita hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan yesung hyung hingga berpikiran seperti itu." ucap donghae

"Iya benar jung soo. Lebih baik kita istirahat."

Leeteuk menatap dongsaengnya, dan akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Ne."

.

.

.

 _-Semoga saja memang tidak terjadi apa-apa besok...-_

.

.

.

 **at Kim's apartement**

.

"Appa, eomma aku tidur dulu ne" ucap yesung sambil masuk ke kamarnya.

Setelah ganti baju yesung langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Sekelebat bayangan saat nantinya dia menjadi CEO berputar dipikirannya, dia memejamkan matanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya itu.

"Besok akan baik-baik saja yesung." ucap yesung meyakinkan diri.

Akhirnya yesung memejamkan mata menuju alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

 **at SM Entertainment**

.

Pagi itu, aula besar SM Entertainment mulai terisi dengan para artis naungan SM dan para staff. Tempat duduk mulai terisi penuh. Sebelum sajangnim mereka datang para artis menyempatkan diri bertegur sapa dengan sesama artis SM.

"Annyeong hyung"

"Annyeong yunho"

"Dimana yesung hyung, kyu ?"

"Entahlah dia mungkin belum datang."

"Hyung sekarang kau seorang aktor yang hebat."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan minho." siwon hanya tersenyum manis

"Sungmin!" sungmin yang baru datang langsung menemui para member setelah heechul memanggilnya.

Para member SHINee duduk bersebelahan dengan member SJ, begitupun dengan HoMin.

"Aku bosan eonni."

"Sudah tenanglah sulli" sulli hanya cemberut

"Krystal ?"

"Ahh ne .." amber tersenyum melihatnya

"Kami disampingmu. Kau tidak sendirian" krystal balas tersenyum

"Gomawo"

Telihat seseorang naik ke podium,

"Presdir akan segera masuk, silahkan para artis dan staff duduk di tempat masing-masing."

Member SJ kebingungan, mereka tidak melihat yesung datang dan masuk ruangan

"Hyung, mana yesung hyung? katanya dia mau bertemu kita disini ?"

"Molla Hae,"

.

.

.

 **at CEO's office**

.

yesung pov

Disinilah aku. Di kantor yang nantinya akan aku tempati. Aku sedang menunggu Sooman ajhussi dan Youngmin sajangnim.

"Yesung .."

"Ajhussi .."

"Kau siap ?" aku menghela napas,

"Aku siap ajhussi." Sooman ajhussi tersenyum. Ku lihat Youngmin sajangnim berdiri di belakang ajhussi. Kuhampiri sajangnim dan sedikit membungkuk

"Mianhamnida sajangnim, saya ..." sajangnim menepuk bahuku

"Sudahlah. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf." ucap sajangnim tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya terdiam

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita pergi." aku mengangguk dan mengikuti jalan ajhussi dan sajangnim dibelakang mereka.

Dalam perjalanan menuju aula aku sungguh gemetar dan gugup. Disana aku akan bertemu para member dan artis lain juga staff lainnya. Tenanglah yesung, tenang. Semua baik-baik saja.

"Sajangnim akan segera masuk." ku dengar seseorang berbicara didalam sana.

Dan akhirnya pintu besar ini terbuka. Semua orang berdiri, aku berjalan perlahan mengikuti ajhussi dan sajangnim. Dapat ku lihat para staff terkejut melihatku berjalan dengan mereka berdua. Bahkan para artis dan tentu saja member SJ sangat terkejut melihatku sekarang.

"Hyung.." dapat ku dengar suara hyukie, tapi aku tak bisa menoleh kesana sekarang.

Setelah sampai diatas podium, aku duduk disamping sooman ajhussi dan sajangnim berdiri di depan kami.

"Silahkan duduk." semua orang duduk kembali.

Aku hanya terdiam didepan sini. Aku bisa melihat tatapan tidak percaya dari semua orang di aula ini.

"Baiklah saya tidak akan berbasa basi sekarang. Silahkan Lee Sooman." sooman ajhussi mulai maju. sebelum duduk sajangnim melempar senyum padaku.

Aku benar-benar gugup.

.

.

.

author pov

Sooman mulai menatap seluruh penjuru aula

"Dengarkan baik baik apa yang akan saya katakan kali ini. Saya akan memberitahukan pada kalian semua, saya selaku pemegang saham tertinggi di SM memberhentikan Kim Youngmin dari jabatannya sebagai CEO dari SM Entertainment." ucap sooman mantap. Para staff menatap Sooman tidak percaya. Seseorang mengatakan sesuatu,

"Tapi kenapa sajangnim ?"

"Itu tidak penting." ucap sooman

"Lalu, kalau Youngmin sajangnim bukan lagi CEO dari SM, siapa yang akan menggantikannya ? apa anda akan menggantikannya Sooman-ssi ?" tanya seorang lagi

"Tentu akan ada yang menggantikannya. Tapi bukan aku." yesung sekarang gugup.

Para artis dan staff semakin bingung sekarang. Kalau bukan Lee Sooman yang akan menggantikn Kim Youngmin terus siapa ? apa perusahaan akan dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa seorang CEO ?

Leeteuk mulai merasakan sesuatu, sama seperti member yang lain

"Baiklah. Aku tidak peduli kalian setuju atau tidak dengan keputusanku. Tapi .. yesung.." sooman memanggil yesung, yesung yang terkejut langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang sebelumnya tertunduk.

Perlahan yesung melangkah maju menuju Sooman diiringi tatapan terkejut semua orang,

"Aku mengangkat Yesung member dari Super Junior sebagai CEO yang selanjutnya dari SM menggantikan Kim Youngmin dan juga setengah dari sahamku sekarang menjadi atas nama Yesung." yesung hanya diam mendengarkan. Dia bisa melihat gerakan mulut dari leadernya yang seolah mengatakan

"Kenapa bisa ?" yesung hanya tertunduk diam

"Dan itulah keputusanku." ucap telak Lee Sooman

.

.

.

 _-Yesungie .._

.

.

.

 _-Harimu akan berubah sejak saat ini-_

.

.

.

t.b.c


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim Yesung Is CEO Of SMEnt**

.

.

.

Cast : all member SJ  
Genre : family, brothership  
Rate : T

.

.

.

Summary : Menjadi CEO SM Entertainment. Apa yang akan yesung lakukan ?

.

.

.

 _Part 5_

.

.

.

author pov

"Itulah keputusanku." ucap Lee Sooman

Banyak orang tidak percaya akan hal itu. Mengangkat seorang CEO yang notaben salah satu member dari boyband SM yang masih aktif, itu tidak mungkin.

"Tapi sajangnim Yesung-ssi masih member Super Junior, apa itu tidak menganggu pekerjaannya ?"

"Aku percaya pada yesung, dia bisa melakukannya," ucap sooman tersenyum.

"Tapi dia bahkan belum berpengalaman sajangnim ?" yesung tertunduk.

"Dia pasti bisa. Aku sudah bilang dari awal, mau kalian setuju atau tidak aku akan tetap mengangkat yesung sebagai CEO." ucap sooman sekali lagi.

Kini mereka tidak bisa menentang lagi. Lee Sooman memang pemegang saham tertinggi sekaligus pendiri SM entertainment. Para artis juga hanya diam dari tadi.

"Baiklah. Cukup sampai disini pertemuan ini. Terima kasih."

Lee Sooman, Kim Youngmin dan juga yesung meninggalkan podium.

Meskipun pertemuan ini telah berakhir, masih ada beberapa orang yang menyerukan protesnya meskipun hanya berbisik,

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa sajangnim bersikeras mengangkat yesung sebagai CEO"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau. Tapi mari kita lihat nanti. Apa yesung bisa melakukannya."

Yesung tetap menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Meskipun orang itu berbisik, yesung masih bisa mendengarnya. Dia tau banyak orang yang menentang keputusan ini, tapi dia hanya bisa diam. Apalagi melihat tatapan kecewa dari para hyung dan dongsaengnya, semakin membuat yesung tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan harapan yang diberikan Sooman padanya. Dia harus bisa melakukannya, dan membuktikannya pada semua orang.

.

.

.

 _-Butuh perjuangan besar untuk semua itu ..._

.

 _Kim Yesung-_

.

.

.

yesung pov

Setelah pertemuan di aula tadi, Sooman ajhussi mengadakan jumpa pers. Aku tak mengerti kenapa ajhussi melakukan semuanya secepat ini.  
Kini kami sedang menunggu Youngmin ajhussi yang sedang melihat tempat untuk jumpa pers nanti.

Sebenarnya aku takut. Aku takut untuk menghadapi para wartawan bila menanyakan banyak hal nantinya. Aku takut tak bisa menjawabnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja yesung ?"

"Ne ajhussi. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tak perlu khawatir. Bila wartawan menanyakan sesuatu, jawablah sesuai dengan apa yang kau pikirkan." ucap ajhussi

"Arraseo ajhussi. Ajhussi, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu ?"

"Silahkan. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?"

Ku hembuskan nafasku perlahan,

"Ajhussi, setelah aku menjadi CEO, apa aku bisa mengembalikan SMEnt seperti semula ?" ajhussi menatapku

"Maksudmu ?"

"Begini ajhussi. Masalah yang dihadapi SM saat ini salah satunya adalah keluarnya beberapa member dari group mereka. Bisakah aku mengembalikan mereka ajhussi ?" aku hanya tertunduk diam. Aku tau pertanyaanku ini tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Sooman ajhussi terlihat tertegun mendengar pertanyaanku, lalu dia tersenyum

"Aku mengerti. Kau ingin hangeng kembali ke Super Junior kan ?" memang itu yang aku inginkan.

Aku hanya mengangguk ragu,

"Dengar yesung. Aku tidak tau itu bisa atau tidak, karna itu tergantung dari mereka juga kan" aku terdiam

"Maksud ajhussi ?" ajhussi menatapku

"Yesung. Seumpama kau ingin hangeng kembali ke SJ, tapi hangeng tidak mau atau sebaliknya, bukankah itu percuma ?"

Aku menatap ajhussi heran,

"Bila kau ingin mengembalikan salah satu dari mereka yang keluar, tentu kau harus meminta persetujuan dari mereka bukan ?" ajhussi masih tersenyum padaku.

Mungkin ajhussi benar. Kalau hangeng hyung mau kembali mungkin aku bisa mengusahakannya. Tapi kalau tidak ?

Ajhussi menepuk pundakku,

"Yesung. Lakukan yang menurutmu bisa kau lakukan, perjuangkan apa yang bisa kau perjuangkan."

"Ajhussi.."

"Kau tau, meskipun kau tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ini, aku dan juga youngmin percaya, kau bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa kami lakukan. Kami juga percaya kau bisa mewujudkan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Memang, itu semua butuh perjuangan. Maka dari itu kau harus berusaha."

Aku memejamkan mataku, apa aku bisa ?

"Kau bisa melakukannya yesung" ku lihat Youngmin ajhussi sudah berada disampingku,

"Ajhussi..."

"Kami berdua percaya padamu yesung. Semangat" ucap Youngmin ajhussi sambil tersenyum.

Aku balas tersenyum dan menatap mereka berdua. Mereka berdua mendukungku.

Aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya, aku pasti bisa. Demi SM Entertainment, para artis, dan juga Super Junior.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi."

"Ne ajhussi."

.

.

.

author pov

Jumpa pers sudah dimulai, perihal pengangkatan yesung menjadi CEO membuat semua wartawan yang hadir disana terkejut. Seperti halnya di aula tadi, banyak pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan terhadap keputusan itu.

"Sooman-ssi, apakah tidak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa menjadi CEO di SMEnt sehingga anda memilih yesung-ssi dalam hal ini ?" ucap salah satu wartawan

"Bukannya tidak ada lagi. Hanya saja tidak akan ada orang yang sehebat yesung nantinya." banyak wartawan yang bingung dengan jawaban Lee Sooman.

"Bukankah yesung-ssi masih aktif bersama Super Junior, apa itu tidak menghambat karirnya sebagai artis ?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." jawab Kim Youngmin.

Banyak hal yang ingin wartawan tanyakan lagi, tapi kini mereka hanya boleh mengajukan 1 pertanyaan terakhir.

"Untuk yesung-ssi, hal apa yang akan anda lakukan pertama kali setelah menjadi CEO SMEnt ?"

Para wartawan menantikan jawaban yesung, dan yesung sedang memikirkan apa yang tadi diucapkan Sooman padanya

.

 _-Katakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu-_

.

Yesung menatap para wartawan didepannya, sedangkan Sooman dan Youngmin ingin tau apa yang akan dikatakan yesung untuk menjawab pertanyan itu.

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya,

"Hal yang akan ku lakukan adalah .."

Semua orang masih menunggu jawaban yesung.

Dan setelah mendengar jawaban yesung, mereka terdiam.

.

"... mengembalikan keadaan SM Entertainment seperti semula."

.

.

.

 _-Karna kebahagiaan mereka kebahagianku juga-_

.

.

.

t.b.c


	6. Chapter 6

Kim Yesung Is CEO OF SMEnt

.

.

.

Cast : all member SJ  
Genre : family, brothership  
Rate : T

.

.

.

Summary : Menjadi CEO bukanlah hal mudah. Dan yesung tau itu.

.

.

.

 _Part 6_

.

.

.

author pov

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang hyung"

"Kau pikir aku juga mengerti"

"Tidak ku sangka yesung hyung..."

"Sudah cukup."

Leeteuk tetap berjalan dalam diam. Dia tau apa yang dirasakan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu. Dia juga merasakannya. Kecewa? tentu, dia sangat kecewa kali ini. Dongsaeng yang dipercayanya melakukan ini.

Kenapa yesung tak memberitaunya lebih dulu? apa dia memang sengaja melakukan ini semua?

"Aaahhhh!" leeteuk mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Semua member memandangnya,

"Hyung, gwenchanayo ?" ucap kangin

"Molla"

"Tenanglah jung soo" ucap heechul

"Ini semua karna yesung hyung"

"Kyu.."

"Itu benar sungmin hyung" sungmin terdiam.

"Kenapa yesung hyung melakukan ini pada kita, hyung ?" ucap donghae parau, eunhyuk merangkul sahabatnya itu.

Leeteuk tetap terdiam. Entahlah pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang.

"Baiklah, kepada para wartawan yang telah hadir kami ucapkan terima kasih." para member super junior terhenti didepan sebuah ruangan.

Setelah beberapa saat Lee Sooman, Kim Youngmin dan juga yesung keluar dari ruangan itu. Seketika itu juga mereka berhenti. Para member membungkuk memberi hormat, sedangkan Sooman dan juga Youngmin hanya mengangguk. Yesung hanya diam menatap para member didepannya. Sesaat pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Kekecewaan masih tampak dimata para member, bahkan dia bisa melihat wajah datar heechul dan kyuhyun yang ditujukan padanya. Yesung hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Yesung, pergilah bersama Youngmin. Aku akan menyusul nanti." ucap sooman

"Ayo yesung." ajak youngmin. Yesung tetap terdiam dan mengikuti Youngmin pergi. Dia berjalan melalui para member, dan dia melihat hampir tangan dari para member mengepal seolah menahan marah. Dia tau, ini karnanya.

Setelah Youngmin dan Yesung tak terlihat, Sooman mulai berbicara pada member Super Junior

"Kalian semua, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Jangan melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun. Dan bila kalian melakukan kesalahan cepat sadarilah, karna aku tidak ingin kalian menyesal nantinya." para member hanya terdiam sambil mencerna apa yang dikatakan Lee Sooman.

"Ingatlah, jangan sampai kalian kehilangan keluarga yang sangat berharga yang tak pernah kalian bayangkan." Sooman menepuk pundak leeteuk,

"Aku percaya padamu"

Setelah itu Sooman meninggalkan mereka yang tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

leeteuk pov

Setelah kepergian songsaengnim, kami pergi ke caffe dekat perusahaan. Kami hanya diam disini.

Aku masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan songsaengnim pada kami. Aku sungguh bingung dengan perkataannya.

"Leeteuk hyung" ku lihat eunhyuk disampingku

"Kau masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Sooman songsaengnim tadi ?" aku masih terdiam

"Aku juga masih memikirkannya, dan aku masih tidak mengerti hyung" ucap ryeowook

"Apalagi bagian 'Jangan sampai kau kehilangan keluarga yang sangat berharga yang tak pernah kau bayangkan' apa maksud dari kalimat itu" ucap siwon tak mengerti

"Apa mungkin maksud songsaengnim orang tua kita ?" sahut sungmin

"Menurutku tidak mungkin hyung" jawab henry

"Ne, aku setuju dengan henry" ucap shindong

"Dan lagi 'Cepat sadari kesalahan kalian sebelum menyesal' memangnya kesalahan apa yang dimaksud songsaengnim ?" ucap kyuhyun perlahan. Saat semua member masih sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka. Aku sedikit tersentak ketika mengingat yang dikatakan mereka semua

 _._

 _'Keluarga yang sangat berharga, kesalahan yang harus disadari'_

.

Aku membelakkan mataku,

"Yesungie.."

"Kenapa kau menyebut nama itu sih hyung? kau tidak tau kami masih kecewa dengan yesung hyung" ucap kyuhyun cemberut

"Ne hyung, kau kenapa sih ?" sahut kangin

Aku memandang semua member,

"Maksud dari perkataan Sooman songsaengnim adalah yesung" aku mengerti, songsaengnim menyuruh kami percaya pada yesung dan kesalahan yang dimaksud itu adalah rasa kecewa yang kami tampakkan pada yesung.

"Yah, yesungie .." aku sungguh menyesal, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya.

".. Aku harus bertemu yesungie" ku lihat member lain yang menatapku heran. Aku sungguh tak peduli sekarang aku harus bertemu yesung sekarang.

.

.

.

 _at SMEnt_

.

.

.

yesung pov

Pasti para member marah padaku, seharusnya aku memberitau mereka dulu. Kau bodoh yesung.  
Sungguh tatapan mereka tadi sangat menyakitiku.

"Yesung" ku lihat Sooman ajhussi di sampingku bersama Jung hoon hyung dan juga seorang lagi yang ku kira seumuran dengan Jung hoon hyung

"Ne ajhussi"

"Mulai saat ini Jung hoon akan menjadi manajer pribadimu. Dia yang akan mengatur jadwalmu di Super Junior. Dan ini Lee Ji Soo, dia adalah sekretarismu sebagai CEO nantinya. Dia akan ada bersamamu, membantumu" ucap ajhussi

"Annyeong Yesung sajangnim." ucap manajer hyung dan juga Ji soo hyung membungkuk padaku, aku sungguh gugup

"Hyung, tak perlu seperti itu" ucapku

"Biasakanlah hari-harimu dengan banyak orang yang membungkuk padamu yesung" ucap ajhussi tersenyum.

"Sajangnim, apa yang akan anda lakukan sekarang ?" ucap Ji soo hyung

"Bisakah aku memulai pekerjaanku dari sekarang ajhussi ?"

"Tentu yesung, dan manjermu akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi" ucap ajhussi dan jung hoon hyung hanya tersenyum

"Baiklah Ji soo-ssi, atur perjalananku ke Beijing sekarang. Aku ingin bertemu seseorang disana. Jung hoon-ssi kau ikut denganku." ucap ku yakin

Jung hoon hyung dan Ji soo hyung hanya heran menatapku. Sedangkan ajhussi hanya tersenyum padaku.

.

.

.

 _-Aku akan memulainya-_

.

.

.

author pov

Di lobi perusahaan, yesung tengah menunggu manajer dan sekretarisnya. Sedangkan barang-barangnya sudah ada dibagasi mobil. Yesung sudah yakin untuk melakukan ini, demi kebaikan mereka semua, terutama Super Junior.

Sesaat yesung mengambil handphone disakunya, dia ingin menelepon seseorang.  
.

 _ ***Jongjin***_

.

 _"Yoboseyo hyung"_

"Jongjin, kau ada dimana sekarang ?"

 _"Aku masih di apartement hyung. Wae ?"_

"Berikan pada eomma jinnie"

 _"Tapi ada apa hyung ?"_

"Sudah berikan saja."

.

 _"Ada apa Jongwoon ?"_

"Ah eomma. Eomma, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi ke Beijing untuk pekerjaanku."

 _"Bukankah pekerjaanmu dimulai besok jongwoon ?"_

"Itu benar eomma. Tapi bukankah aku tak boleh menunda pekerjaan eomma ?"

 _"Arra arra jongwoon. Ya sudah, kalau begitu hati-hati ne."_

"Arraseo eomma. Sampaikan salamku pada appa"

 _"Ne nanti aku sampaikan"_

.

 _"Hyung?! kau tidak mengajakku ?"_

"Lainkali saja"

 _"Huh kau ini hyung. Hati-hati ne hyung"_

"Arraseo. Jaga eomma dan juga appa ne"

 _"Ne hyung"_

"Baiklah. Annyeong."

.

Yesung menutup teleponnya.

"Sajangnim sudah saatnya." ucap Jung hoon

"Arraseo. Ji soo-ssi kau urus masalah diperusahaan selama aku pergi."

"Arraseo sajangnim"

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Ayo Jung hoon." jung hoon hanya mengangguk.

Yesung dan jung hoon masuk ke mobil. Seketika itu juga mobil melaju meninggalkan perusahaan.

.

Setelah kepergiaan yesung beberapa saat lalu, Ji soo masuk ke perusahaan dan berpapasan dengan member super junior yang tengah berlari.

"Maaf, apa anda melihat yesung ?" tanya leeteuk terengah

"Sajangnim baru saja berangkat ke bandara untuk pergi ke Beijing" para member terbelalak mendengar penjelasan Ji soo.

"Berapa lama dia disana ?" ucap siwon

"Untuk masalah itu saya tidak tau karna sajangnim tidak memberitahu saya tentang hal itu."

"Ah baiklah. Gamsahamnida." ucap leeteuk

"Ne." perlahan ji soo pergi.

.

member yang lain masih tetap berdiri diam disana,

"Bagaimana ini hyung ?" ucap donghae

"Apa kita harus menunggunya ?"

"Tentu saja Kyu."

"Bagaimana menurutmu hyung ?" ucap shindong

"Terpaksa kita harus menunggunya." ucap leeteuk akhirnya.

Para member terdiam.

.

.

.

 _-Semoga saja tidak terlambat-_

.

.

.

t.b.c

.

.

.

thank for your review guys :)

thanks juga untuk sarannya ne, maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepat karna memang idenya segitu :) akan qu perbaiki lagi ne :*


	7. Chapter 7

Kim Yesung Is CEO Of SMEnt

.

.

.

Cast : all member SJ  
Genre : family, brothership  
Rate : T

.

.

.

Summary : Tugas pertama sebagai CEO.

.

.

.

 _Part 7_

.

.

.

author pov

Perihal pengangkatan yesung sebagai CEO sudah menjadi topik panas sejak jumpa pers tadi. Banyak orang yang protes akan hal itu, tapi tidak sedikit yang setuju dengan pengangkatan yesung.

Hashtag #KimYesungIsCEOSMEnt dan juga #CongratulationMrKim menjadi trending topik di Korea, bahkan di dunia. Banyak K-Elf dan juga International Elf yang merayakan perihal ini. Mungkin sebelumnya Elf ingin siwon lah yang menjadi CEO SM Entertainment dengan hashtag #IfChoiSiwonIsCeoOfSMEnt, tapi itu tidak masalah. Elf sangat senang sekarang, salah satu member dari idola mereka telah menjadi CEO di SMEnt, itu berita baik.

Bukan hanya dikalangan Elf berita itu tersebar, tapi pada fandom lain dan juga para K-Idol. Dan juga masyarakat Korea juga sudah mengetahui hal itu.

Tentu bukan hanya protesan saja, dukungan juga diberikan masyarakat Korea kepada yesung.

.

Disaat para Elf dan semua orang berbahagia dengan keputusan Lee Sooman mengangkat yesung sebagai CEO, dilain pihak member SJ tengah khawatir memikirkan yesung. Setelah leeteuk mengetahui arti perkataan Sooman padanya waktu itu, dia berniat bertemu yesung, dan sialnya saat ini yesung tengah menjalankan tugas pertamanya. Tentu ini membuat sang Leader cemas, karna dia belum sempat mengatakan apapun pada yesung.

Para member tengah berkumpul di dorm, leeteuk juga memberitau mereka tentang arti perkataan Sooman saat itu

"Yang dimaksud songsaengnim keluarga berharga itu yesung. Songsaengnim ingin kita percaya pada yesung apapun yang terjadi, dia adalah hyung dan dongsaeng kita, dia keluarga kita. Kita tidak boleh membencinya apalagi bepikiran buruk tentangnya. Mungkin ada alsannya kenapa Sooman songsaengnim memilih yesung menjadi CEO. Maka dari itu kita tidak boleh salah menilai yesung. Aku sungguh bodoh telah bersikap dingin pada yesung, seharusnya aku tau yesung tak bermaksud melakukan hal ini pada kita. Ini semua salahku. Aku memang leader yang payah." penjelasan leeteuk tentu membuat semua member terkejut. Mereka juga salah dalam hal ini, bukan hanya leader mereka.

Para member berusaha menenangkan leeteuk

"Sudahlah hyung kita tunggu kepulangan yesung hyung, dan berharap dia mau memaafkan kita semua. Ini sepenuhnya bukan salahmu hyung, kami juga salah telah bersikap seperti itu pada yesung hyung." ucap kangin. Tentu mereka tau sang leader merasa bersalah dengan hal yang telah dilakukannya tadi, begitupun mereka

"Aku juga bodoh hyung telah mengatakan hal buruk tentang yesung hyung. Aku merasa bersalah pada yesung hyung" kyuhyun hanya tertunduk

"Sudahlah kyu .."

Heechul terdiam, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada yesung saat mereka bertemu tadi.

"Yesung hyung .." ucap donghae. Air mata sudah mengenang dimatanya, begitupun eunhyuk dan ryeowook.

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya kita bersedih. Tidak ada yang salah disini, ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman." ucap heechul yang membuat semua member menatapnya

"Aku tau aku juga bersikap dingin padanya tadi, tapi yesung sedang pergi sekarang. Kita tunggu dia pulang dan kita bisa minta maaf padanya nanti." Akhirnya semua member mengangguk mendengar perkataan heechul

"Baiklah, kita hanya bisa berdo'a untuk keselamatan yesung diperjalannya kali ini." pungkas leeteuk dan semua member berdo'a untuk yesung.

.

.

.

 _-Maafkan kami yesungie-_

.

.

.

 **at other side**

.

 _-Maafkan kami yesungie-_

.

"Leeteuk hyung" yesung terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia seakan mendengar suara hyung tertuanya itu. dsaat ini dia dan manajernya sedang berada di pesawat, hingga keterkejutannya membuatnya merasa sedikit pusing.

"Sajangnim, anda baik-baik saja ?" ucap jung hoon khawatir menatap yesung.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, dan panggil aku yesung saja" ucap yesung menatap jung hoon

"Baiklah yesung" yesung hanya tersenyum tipis

"Apa kita sudah sampai hyung ?"

"Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi kita sampai. Lagipula, kau kenapa tadi heum ?" yesung terdiam ditempatnya

"Aku teringat Leeteuk hyung dan member yang lain hyung" ucap yesung perlahan. Jung hoon terkesiap mendengar itu, dia tau apa yang dirasakan yesung saat ini

"Kau tenanglah. Semua pasti baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kau fokus pekerjaanmu dulu, arraseo"

"Ne hyung" yesung terus terdiam.

.

.

.

 _-Leeteuk hyung..._

.

.

.

yesung pov

Beberapa saat lalu aku dan manajer hyung sampai di Beijing International Airport. Kami sudah dijemput oleh orang suruhan Sooman ajhussi yang ada disini. Kami akan menuju penginapan dulu sebelum memulai tugasku. Kami hanya terdiam selama perjalanan. Ku lihat diluar sana sungguh indah. Dan aku tau sekarang kenapa hangeng hyung sangat merindukan rumahnya disini saat dia bersama kami dulu.  
Aku merindukan hangeng hyung. Rindu masakan buatannya, rindu menari dan bernyanyi bersamanya, rindu saat hangeng hyung di dorm. Dan pasti member lain juga sangat merindukan hangeng hyung.

.

 _Apa mereka masih marah padaku ya?_

.

Mobil terhenti disebuah penginapan sederhana. Perlahan aku turun bersama manajer hyung dan pelayan membawakan barangku di bagasi. Memang tidak terlalu banyak hanya beberapa tas yang berisi sesuatu yang berharga untuk menjalankan tugasku disini. Pakain ? aku bisa membelinya disini. Aku memang tidak berniat membawa baju dari rumah tadi.

Sesampainya di kamarku, -yang sebelumnya aku sudah menyuruh jung hoon hyung ikut denganku-, aku memberinya tugas

"Hyung, kau tau tempat ini kan ?" kuserahkan secarik kertas pada jung hoon hyung. Jung hoon hyung terlihat terkejut setelah membaca alamat yang tercantum dikertas tersebut

" Ini .. bukankah ini alamat manajement yang menaungi hangeng-ssi saat ini ?" ucap jung hoon hyung memastikan

"Ne, itu benar"

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau perintahkan padaku yesung ?"

"Pergilah ke alamat itu dan buatlah janji pertemuan dengan pemimpin manajement itu hyung" ku lihat jung hoon hyung terbelalak

"Kau bisa kan hyung ?"

Jung hoon hyung masih terdiam sebelum akhirnya

"Apa kau berniat melakukan itu yesung ?!" aku tersenyum

"Kau sudah mengerti hyung. Aku memang berniat melakukan ini semua, makanya kita ada disini hyung"

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya yesung? ini sungguh sulit, seharusnya kau tau itu" ucap manajer hyung ragu.

Aku mengerti yang dirasakan manajer hyung sekarang, akupun merasakannya. Tapi aku harus melakukannya meskipun sulit.

"Aku tau itu hyung. Percayalah padaku, aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Dan aku harus bisa hyung ..." ucapku mantap meskipun tersirat keraguan disana

"...Aku harus."

Dan manajer hyung hanya menghela napas mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya ..."

.

"... sajangnim."

.

.

.

 _-Aku akan membawamu pulang_

.

 _Hangeng hyung-_

.

.

.

t.b.c

.

.

.

aigooo pendek sekali :D

hehehe...


	8. Chapter 8

Kim Yesung Is CEO Of SMEnt

.

.

.

Cast : all member SJ  
Genre : family, brothership  
Rate : T

.

.

.

Summary : Mengembalikan semuanya. Apa yesung bisa ?

.

.

.

 _Part 8_

.

.

.

author pov

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti disebuah manajement yang cukup besar di tengah kota Beijing. Tempat ini berada dialamat yang tertera dikertas yang diberikan Sajangnimnya kepadanya. Perlahan Jung hoon-manager yesung memasuki gedung tempat seseorang yang sangat ingin ditemui CEO muda itu.

Gedung ini terlihat sederhana didalam, poster-poster artis naungan manajement ini terpampang indah disetiap dindingnya, termasuk dia-Tan Hangeng.

Jung hoon menemui resepsionis ditengah ruangan,

"Maaf, bisa saya bertemu dengan CEO manajement ini ?"

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji dengan Direktur ?"

"Belum. Tapi saya ingin membicarakan hal penting dengan beliau."

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa melakukannya karna anda belum punya janji," Jung hoon kebingungan, dia harus bertemu dengan Direktur disini, bila tidak, apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Yesung nanti.

"Baiklah, begini saja. Bilang pada Direktur kalian, pihak SM Entertainment ingin bertemu dengannya. Saya mohon." ucap jung hoon  
Resepsionis itu terlihat berpikir, hingga akhirnya

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." salah satu dari mereka mengangkat gagang telepon dan sepertinya sedang mencoba menghubungi Direktur mereka.

Untuk beberapa saat Jung hoon menunggu resepsionis itu,

"Tuan, Direktur menunggu anda diruangannya" ucap resepsionis itu,

"Benarkah ? Baiklah. Terima kasih." Jung hoon tersenyum, dan perlahan pergi menuju ruangan Direktur. Setidaknya usahanya berhasil untuk menemui Direktur disini.

.

.

.

Yesung pov

Aku hanya terdiam ditempat ini sendirian, Jung hoon hyung baru saja pergi ke manajement yang menaungi hangeng hyung.

Hangeng hyung orang yang baik dan hangat, dia hyung yang peduli pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya termasuk aku. Dia sangat menghormati leeteuk hyung, dia juga teman dekat heechul hyung. Kami sangat menyayanginya. Dan aku ingin dia kembali pada kami, sebagai bagian dari Super Junior lagi.

Aku berharap usahaku ini berhasil. Semoga Jung hoon hyung bisa membujuk Direktur manajement hangeng hyung agar bisa bertemu denganku.

Sesaat pikiranku tertuju pada leeteuk hyung. Sungguh aku benar-benar merindukan mereka. Aku bahkan hanya bertemu mereka sekilas saat di perusahaan tadi. Aku ingin bertemu mereka, tapi tak bisa.

Ku rasakan setetes air mata mengalir dipipiku. Sesak yang kurasakan sejak dari tadi menguak perlahan,

"Hiks..hiks..hyung..mianhae" ku tutup mulut dengan tanganku, aku memang salah. Dan sungguh, aku sangat merindukan mereka semua.  
Air mata terus mengalir dari mataku, apa yang harus ku lakukan ?

Perlahan aku mengambil handphone disaku celanaku,

aku tak bisa menahannya lagi

.

 _\- Aku merindukanmu hyung, sangat .. -_

.

 _ ***Teukie hyung***_

.

.

.

author pov

.

 **at dorm**

Para member sedang bersantai siang ini. Ryeowook dan sungmin juga leeteuk tengah memasak di dapur. Seperti biasa kyuhyun sibuk dengan PSPnya, eunhyuk dan donghae yang sedang tiduran di lantai, shindong sibuk dengan makanannya dan juga kangin, siwon dan heechul yang sibuk dengan handphone mereka masing-masing.

.

 **Drt..Drt..Drt**

.

"Hyung handphone mu bergetar ?" ucap shindong sambil memakan snaknya,

"Dimana handphone ku ?"

"Itu diatas meja hyung."

Leeteuk yang tadinya ada di dapur pergi ke ruang tengah untuk mengambil handphonenya.

Dan sedikit terbelalak melihat layar handphonenya itu,

.

 _ ***Yesungie***_

.

"Yesung.."

Semua member diruang tengah memandang leeteuk,

"Ada apa hyung ?" ucap siwon

"Yesung mengirim pesan padaku" leeteuk masih terpengarah dengan hal itu. Para member termasuk ryeowook dan sungmin yang mendengar leadernya mengucapkan nama yesung berkumpul mengelilinya.

"Apa isi pesannya hyung ?" tanya donghae

"Entah, aku belum membukanya," leeteuk masih memandang handphonenya,

"Coba kau buka saja hyung. Mungkin itu penting" ucap sungmin, member lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Baiklah." leeteuk membuka pesan dari dongsaengnya itu

.

" Aku merindukanmu hyung, sangat .. " ucap leeteuk membaca pesan dari yesung.

.

Semua member terdiam begitupun leeteuk. Mereka masih tidak percaya apa yang mereka dengar dari sang hyung

"Hyung, apa benar itu isi pesannya ?"

"Benar kangin, begitulah isinya."

Heechul mengambil handphone leeteuk dan membaca pesannya sekali lagi

"Jong woon .." terlihat heechul masih belum percaya

"Hyung.. apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" tanya kyuhyun. Leeteuk masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Hyung ?" eunhyuk menepuk pundak leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersadar dari lamunannya, dia memandang wajah para member. Apa yang telah dia lakukan pada yesung ? leeteuk terduduk di sofa sambil menutup wajahnya. Dongsaengnya merindukannya, dan dia berpikiran buruk tentang dongsengnya tadi. Sungguh leeteuk benar-benar menyesal kali ini.

Para member tetap mengelilingi leeteuk,

"Hyung, kami tau yang kau rasakan hyung" ucap kangin

"Sudahlah hyung." ucap sungmin

Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya,

"Aku harus membalas pesan yesung" member lain hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Heechul yang tadinya hanya diam memberikan handphone leeteuk kembali, leeteuk menerimanya.

Leeteuk menarik napas dalam-dalam

.

 _\- Kami semua juga sangat merindukanmu sungie. Cepatlah pulang saeng, kami semua menunggumu .._

.

 _Saranghae Yesung-ah -_

.

.

.

author pov

 _\- Kami semua juga sangat merindukanmu sungie. Cepatlah pulang saeng, kami semua menunggumu .._

.

 _Saranghae Yesung-ah -_

.

Yesung menangis melihat balasan dari hyungnya, dan dia semakin yakin sekarang

"Hyung.. aku akan segera pulang dengan membawa hangeng hyung bersamaku. Aku berjanji hyung." yesung lalu menghapus air matanya.  
Hyung dan dongsaengnya mendukungnya, dia sungguh senang dan merasa lega. Sekarang dia tau member Super Junior selalu ada bersamanya, itu membuatnya bahagia, dan membuat yesung semangat menjalankan tugasnya.

.

CKLEK

.

"Sajangnim."

"Bagaimana hyung ? Apa mereka setuju bertemu deganku ?" jung hoon terdiam

"Hyung" masih tak ada jawaban apapu dari jung hoon

"Maaf sajangnim .." yesung menatap jung hoon, apa yang terjadi ? apa pihak mereka tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana ini ?

"Hyung, jawab aku ?" jung hoon masih terdiam ditempannya.

Kemudian ...

".. Maaf sajangnim, tapi Direktur manajement itu menunggu anda di restoran tradisional dekat kantor mereka sore nanti sajangnim" lanjut jung hoon sambil tersenyum geli menatap yesung. Yesung terbelalak

"Yakk hyung! kau mengerjaiku ?!" ucap yesung menatap tajam jung hoon. Dan jung hoon hanya tertawa melihatnya

"Maafkan aku yesung, tapi kau sungguh lucu," ucap jung hoon masih tertawa. Yesung cemberut melihatnya.

Tapi kemudian yesung memeluk jung hoon yang langsung berhenti tertawa,

"Gomawo hyung, berkat kau aku bisa melakukan ini," jung hoon tersenyum tulus, dan menepuk punggung yesung

"Cheonma yesung. Sekarang giliranmu. Kau harus berjuang selanjutnya." yesung melepas pelukannya dan menatap jung hoon

"Tentu hyung. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang dibuat olehmu ini hyung." ucap yesung mantap

"Arraseo sajangnim. Fighting!" ucap jung hoon menyemangati yesung.

Mendengar itu yesung tertawa dan jung hoon ikut tertawa bersamanya. Mereka akan terus berusaha sampai semua terwujud.

.

.

.

 _\- Janji yang ku buat, akan aku tepati._

.

 _Bagaimanapun caranya -_

.

.

.

t.b.c


	9. Chapter 9

Kim Yesung Is CEO Of SMEnt

.

.

.

Cast : all member SJ  
Genre : family, brothership  
Rate : T

.

.

.

Summary : Rintangan pertama.

.

.

.

 _Part 9_

.

.

.

yesung pov

"Apa benar ini tempatnya hyung ?"

"Ne. Ini tempat yang dikatakan Direktur itu."

"Baiklah ayo."

Jam 5 sore waktu setempat aku sampai di restoran yang dikatakan Direktur manajement hangeng hyung. Perlahan aku masuk bersama Jung hoon hyung. Restoran ini sangat sederhana. Tapi karna restoran ini ditunjang dengan taman disampinnya, tempat ini terlihat indah.

"Sajangnim, disana"

Kutolehkan kepala melihat orang yang yang ditatap Jung hoon hyung. Dia mungkin Direkturnya, orang itu terlihat seumuran dengan Youngmin ajhussi.

"Beliau bisa bahasa korea, sajangnim bisa bicara dengan nyaman dengannya." ucap jung hoon hyung saat kami menemui direktur itu.

"Kalu begitu, saya permisi sajangnim." ucap Jung hoon hyung. Aku hanya mengangguk, dan menuju tempat Direktur itu.

Setelah sampai dihadapannya, dia tersenyum melihatku. Tatapannya padaku mengingatkanku pada Sooman ajhussi.

"Annyeong sajangnim. Perkenalkan saya Chou Xin Ye" ucapnya tersenyum

"Ne annyeong Direktur Chou." kami bersalaman sebentar

"Silahkan duduk sajangnim"

"Ne gamsahamnida" Direktur Chou masih tersenyum menatapku

"Saya tidak percaya, CEO SM Entertainment ternyata masih muda."

"Tidak juga Direktur Chou" ucapku tenang.

Kami sama-sama terdiam.

Kulihat Direktur Chou mengubah posisi duduknya menghadapku

"Baiklah , Apa yang membuatmu ingin bertemu denganku ?"

"Apa menejerku tidak memberitahu anda sebelumnya, ?"

"Dia memberitahuku satu hal"

"Begitukah ?"

"Ya. Dia hanya menyebutkan sebuah nama.." aku hanya terdiam

"Tan Hangeng"

.

.

.

author pov

"Bisa anda jelaskan maksud dari itu semua ?"

Yesung menghela napas. Dia memang gugup, tapi berusaha tidak menampakkannya

"Baiklah, saya akan menjelaskannya sebentar saja. Begini , Tentang masalah Tan Hangeng, dia dulu pernah menjadi bagian dari SMTown. Tapi karena ada konflik, dia memilih keluar dari SMEnt." hanya diam memperhatikan

"Maksud saya kemari, saya ingin meminta pada anda untuk mengijinkan Tan Hangeng kembali pada SM Entertainment." ucap yesung

"Sebelumnya , apa anda berpikir saya akan mudah memberikan hangeng pada anda ?"

"Tidak juga. Saya tau ada hal yang mungkin membuat anda tidak bisa memberikan hangeng pada saya. Tapi saya berharap anda mau melakukannya." mungkin sikap yesung terlihat tenang dari tadi, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Dia tengah khawatir sekarang.

hanya terdiam sambil menatap yesung.

"Aku mungkin bisa memberikan hangeng padamu, jika kau melakukan sesuatu untukku." yesung terpengarah

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu ?" terlihat sedang berpikir

"Apa anda meminta sesuatu ?"

"Aku hanya akan meminta satu hal" yesung masih diam mendengarkan.

Perlahan bangkit dan duduk disamping yesung dengan tatapan penuh arti. Sedangkan yesung dilanda kebingungan.

"Aku hanya minta kau bisa menjaga hangeng di Korea nanti, yesung" yesung terkejut mendengar hal itu

" .."

"Panggil ajhussi saja." tersenyum

"Dengar yesung. Aku berharap kau bisa memimpin SM dengan lebih baik. Aku juga berharap kau bisa menjaga artis-artis SMTown. Maka dari itu, aku bersedia bila harus mengembalikan hangeng kembali ke SM Entertainment." yesung terdiam

"Aku sudah tau maksudmu sejak awal menejermu menemuiku tadi."

.

 **flashback**

.

 **tok..tok..tok**

.

"Silahkan masuk"

"Permisi Direktur"

menatap orang itu

"Silahkan duduk"

Mereka duduk berhadapan

"Apa yang membawamu kesini Jung hoon"

"Maaf sebelumnya Direktur. Sajangnim ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"Kenapa Youngmin-ssi tidak langsung kemari ?"

"Youngmin-ssi sudah bukan CEO lagi Direktur." terlihat terkejut

"Kalau bukan Youngmin, siapa ? apa CEO yang baru ?" tanya

"Itu benar Direktur."

"Lalu, siapa dia ?"

"Dia adalah Kim Jong Woon"

"Apa maksudmu dia Yesung Super Junior ?" semakin terkejut

"Benar Direktur"

"Anak semuda itu ?"

"Ne Direktur. Dia dipilih langsung oleh Lee Sooman." terdiam, bila itu pilihan Lee Sooman, dia tak bisa bertanya lagi.

.

 _-Yesung Super Junior, aku hanya tau sedikit tentangnya. Dan Sooman pasti tau apa yang dilakukannya dengan memilih anak itu-_

.

"Apa yang membuatnya ingin bertemu denganku ?"

"Sajangnim ingin membicarakan soal Tan Hangeng."

.

 _-Yesung akan membawa perubahan-_

.

 **flashback off**

.

"Jadi ajhussi sudah tau ?"

"Ya begitulah" terdiam

"Dengar yesung. Aku percaya padamu kau bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk SMEnt. Dan masalah hangeng, kau bisa membawanya yesung" yesung senang bukan main sekarang. Impiannya, akankah terwujud secepat ini ?

"Benarkah ajhussi ?"

"Ne yesung. Tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau tau yesung. Mungkin aku mau memberikan hangeng lagi padamu dan dia bisa berkarya lagi dengan Super Junior. Tapi pertanyaannya, apakah hangeng mau melakukannya yesung ?" yesung tertegun

"Apa maksud ajhussi ?"

"Para artis kami juga punya hak atas diri mereka sendiri. Kalau hangeng mau kembali mungkin itu mudah. Kalau tidak ? itu akan sangat sulit, kita juga tidak bisa memaksanya bukan ?" yesung diam, benar.

"Maka dari itu cobalah kau sendiri yang membujuk hangeng untuk kembali ke Super Junior." ucap lagi

"Tapi apa aku bisa membujuknya ajhussi ?"

"Kau harus bisa yesung. Ini adalah perjuanganmu sendiri. Kau harus berusaha keras untuk itu semua."  
yesung terdiam. Akankah yesung bisa melakukannya ?

.

 _-Aku harus bisa. Demi hangeng hyung, Super Junior dan juga Elf. Aku harus bisa melakukannya-_

.

"Baiklah ajhussi aku akan melakukannya" ucap yesung mantap. tersenyum

"Baguslah. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Nanti aku akan memberimu alamat apartement hangeng, kau bisa menemuinya disana." yesung tersenyum

"Terima kasih ajhussi"

menepuk pundak yesung

"Jalanmu akan semakin berat yesung, tapi tetap berjuang ne"

"Arraseo ajhussi. Gamsahamnida"

Yesung bahagia sekarang, selangkah lagi dia bisa membawa hangeng pulang bersamanya.

Keinginannya, impiannya, semua akan dia dapatkan.

.

.

.

-Demi kalian semua, akan ku kembalikan bintang yang telah lama hilang-

.

.

.

t.b.c


	10. Chapter 10

Kim Yesung Is CEO Of SMEnt

.

.

.

Cast : all member SJ  
Genre : family, brothership  
Rate : T

.

.

.

Summary : Rintangan akan semakin banyak berdatangan untuk sebuah perjuangan besar.

.

.

.

 _Part 10_

.

.

.

author pov

Hujan mengguyur kota Beijing malam ini. Tapi masih banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang di jalanan. Hawa dingin mulai menyelimuti kota ini.  
Tapi dingin itu tak menghalangi seorang namja berdiri di balkon menikmati aroma hujam malam itu. Namja itu tengah termenung, entah apa yang ada dipikirkannya.

Dia-Tan Hangeng- memejamkan mata, menikmati tetesan air hujan yang jatuh ditangannya. Dia mengingat banyak hal yang pernah dialaminya selama ini, sekaligus berita yang baru diketahuinya tadi sore.

.

 _ **'Jabatan Kim Youngmin sebagai CEO SM Entertainment telah digantikan oleh orang pilihan Lee Sooman, yang tidak lain Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung Super Junior. '**_

.

"Lama tak bertemu dengannya, dia semakin hebat saja" gumam hangeng.

"Kau memang dongsaengku, tapi kau berada jauh berada diatasku, Yesung."

"Beruntung kami memilikimu" hangeng tersenyum tulus.

Tapi sesaat wajahnya terlihat sedih, perasaan bersalah masih ada dihatinya. Bersalah karna meninggalkan hyung yang dihormatinya, meninggalkan temannya dan juga keluarganya.

Dia bahkan tak punya niat meninggalkan mereka sama sekali, tapi karna keadaanlah, dia terpaksa mengambil keputusan itu.

"Semoga kalian baik-baik saja disana"

.

 **.tok**

.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini ? Apalagi sekarang sedang hujan" perlahan hangeng menuju ruang depan untuk membuka pintu.

Sebelumnya dia melihat layar disamping pintu, tapi betapa terkejutnya dia melihat seseorang diluar sana basah kuyup. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, orang yang basah kuyup itu adalah dongsaengnya, Yesung.

Segera mungkin hangeng membuka pintunya, dan terlihatlah senyum manis diwajah dongsaengnya itu.

"Hyung.." ucap yesung. Tubuhnya masih menggigil akibat hujan.

"Yesung.! Ayo masuk" hangeng langsung menggiring yesung masuk kedalam apartementnya. Hangeng langsung mengambil handuk dan selimut untuk menghangatkan yesung.

"Kenapa kau ada disini yesung ?" ucap hangeng masih mengeringkan rambut yesung.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung" hangeng tertegun dan menatap yesung. Tangan yesung yang masih menggigil mengusap pipi hangeng dan tersenyum.

"Aku sangat rindu padamu hangeng hyung," yesung memeluk hangeng perlahan. Hangeng yang mulai sadar tersenyum dan balas memeluk yesung.

"Nado saeng, aku juga sangat merindukanmu"

.

.

.

hangeng pov

Kami tengah duduk bersama sambil minum secangkir coklat panas di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa kau bisa kemari yesung ?"

"Aku diberitau Direktur Chou hyung"

"Direktur memberikannya padamu ? Kapan ?"

"Tadi sore aku bertemu dengannya untuk membicarakan sesuatu, dan dia memberiku alamatmu hyung" ucap yesung.

"Begitu, lalu ada perlu apa kau kemari yesung ? apalagi diluar hujan. Kau bisa kemari besok kan ?" ku lihat yesung terdiam.

"Tidak bisa hyung, besok aku harus kembali ke Korea"

"Lalu apa yang membawamu kemari yesung ?" ucapku mengelus rambut yesung

"Hangeng hyung mungkin sudah tau tentang masalahku kan ?"

"Maksudmu, masalah CEO itu ?" yesung mengangguk "Ne aku sudah tau. Aku senang kau bisa menjadi CEO sekarang. Kau lebih hebat dariku yesung"

"Tidak juga hyung, itu hanya perintah dari Sooman ajhussi dan aku hanya menjalankannya saja."

"Meskipun begitu, aku bangga padamu." ku lihat yesung tersenyum.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu hyung"

"Tanya apa Yesung ?"

"Apa kau juga merindukan kami hyung ?" seketika aku berhenti mengelus rambut yesung, dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu aku sangat merindukan kalian semua. Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu ?"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung" yesung terdiam.

"Mmmm hyung, boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu hyung ?" ucap yesung tertunduk

"Tentu, katakan yesung"

"Maukah kau kembali ke Super Junior hyung ?" aku terbelalak mendengarnya. Apa maksud yesung ? "Maukah kau kembali bersama kami hyung ?"

"Yesung .."

"Kami sangat merindukanmu hyung, kami ingin kau kembali bersama kami. Apa hyung tidak kasihan dengan Leeteuk hyung yang selalu menunggu kedatangan hyung di dorm ? Apa hyung tidak merindukan Heechul hyung ?"

Andai saja kau tau yesung, kerinduanku pada kalian semua, membuatku ingin mati. Karna terlalu merindukan kalian, aku sering merasa sesak dihati.

Aku terkejut, ketika melihat setetes air mati mengalir dipipi yesung.

"Yesung .." kuhapus air mata dipipi yesung

"Hiks..hiks.. hyung, ku mohon kembalilah. Aku tadi sudah menemui Direktur Chou. Dan dia hiks dia membolehkan aku membawamu pulang ke Korea hyung. Aku kemari untuk memintamu secara langsung hyung, maukah kau ikut denganku ?" tentu ucapan yesung membuatku terkejut setengah mati. Aku tak tega melihatnya menangis seperti ini dihadapanku.

Tetap ku hapus air mata yang masih mengalir dipipi yesung, lalu ku rengkuh tubuhnya perlahan.

.

 _-Ku mohon jangan menangis yesung-_

.

.

.

author pov

Ini adalah kali pertama Hangeng melihat Yesung menangis dihadapannya. Dongsaengnya ini tak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya dihadapan member Super Junior lainnya.

Perlahan yesung melepas rengkuhan hangeng.

"Jadi bagaimana hyung, apa kau mau ?" hangeng menatap yesung sendu

"Hyung .."

"Mianhae yesung .." yesung terbelalak

"Hyung .."

"Maaf, untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu yesung" ucap hangeng tertunduk.

"Tapi kenapa hyung ? Apa kau tidak mau kembali bersama Super Junior lagi hyung ?"

"Bukan begitu yesung .."

"Tapi kenapa hyung ?

Hangeng terdiam.

"Hyung .."

"Aku merasa tidak pantas lagi kembali ke Super Junior yesung. Aku sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan pada kalian semua. Aku sungguh tidak pantas untuk kembali." hangeng masih terdiam. Yesung menggenggam tangan hangeng erat.

"Hyung, kau masih pantas menjadi bagian dari kami. Dan kau tidak punya salah pada kami. Ku mohon jangan merasa seperti itu hyung, kami masih membutuhkanmu"

"Tidak yesung, aku tak pantas"

"Hyung .."

"Sudahlah yesung, aku tak mungkin kembali ke Super Junior. Tempatku disini, aku akan tetap disini" hangeng melepas genggaman yesung.

Yesung terdiam.

.

 _-Apa tak ada harapan lagi untuk membawamu kembali Hangeng hyung-_

.

Diluar sana hujan masih mengguyur kota. Tetesan air turun begitu deras. Begitupun air mata yang kembali turun dari mata kelam yesung. Perasaan sedih akan harapannya yang telah pupus, impiannya yang tak bisa dicapai, yesung hanya bisa meluapkannya dengan menangis dalam diam.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan yesung, hangeng menahan air matanya sedari tadi. Dia ingin kembali, tapi tak bisa. Dia tak bisa kembali karna hal yang telah dia lakukan tak bisa termaafkan lagi. Meskipun yesung mengatakan dia masih pantas, tapi dia tak merasa begitu.  
Yesung menghapus air matanya,

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung tidak mau kembali, tapi ingatlah hyung kami sangat menyayangimu bagaimanapun dirimu," yesung merapikan bajunya dan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aku pulang dulu hyung. Besok aku harus kembali ke Korea."

"Diluar masih hujan yesung" ucap hangeng tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Yesung terhenti di depan pintu,

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, menejerku sudah menungguku diluar. Aku pulang dulu .." yesung membuka pintu sedangkan hangeng tetap berdiri diam.

"...Saranghae hyung"

Ucapan terakhir yesung meruntuhkan pertahanan hangeng. Dia mulai menangis dalam diam. Perasaan sesak membuatnya terus mengalirkan air matanya.

.

 _-Mianhae yesung, jeongmal mianhae-_

.

.

.

 _\- Tidakkah ada harapan lagi ? -_

.

.

.

t.b.c


	11. Chapter 11

**Kim Yesung Is CEO Of SMEnt**

.

.

.

Cast : all member SJ  
Genre : family, brothership  
Rate : T

.

.

.

Summary : Seberat apapun rintangan yang menghadang sekarang, esok yang cerah akan segera datang.

.

.

.

 _Part 11_

.

.

.

author pov

.

 _._

 _"Hangeng, ingatlah. Hyung akan selalu menunggumu. Pintu dorm akan selalu terbuka untuk menerimamu kembali."_

 _"Kami menyayangimu Hangeng hyung"_

 _"Kau akan selalu menjadi bagian dari Super Junior hangeng hyung,"_

 _"Hangeng .."_

 _"Han hyung .."_

 _"Gege .."_

.

.

"Hyuungg!" hangeng terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Hah..hah.." hangeng mengusap wajahnya perlahan. Ia mengambil segelas air diatas meja nakas dan meminumnya. Entahlah kenapa dia memimpikan keluarganya di Super Junior.

Hangeng masih terdiam diatas kasur tanpa melakukan apapun. Perasaannya masih tak menentu.

.

.

 **tok..tok..tok**

.

.

Siapakah diluar sana ? Tidak mungkin manegernya bukan ? Dia bahkan tidak ada jadwal hari ini.

Perlahan Hangeng bangun untuk membuka pintu. Dan terlihatlah disana sang Direktur.

"Direktur ?!"

"Pagi hangeng. Boleh aku masuk ?"

"Oh, silahkan Direktur."

Hangeng mempersilahkan Direktur Chou masuk dan menutup pintu kembali.

"Ada apa Direktur datang ke apartementku pagi-pagi sekali ?" tanya hangeng.

"Hanya ingin mampir sebentar." jawab tenang. Hangeng mengangguk.

"Direktur mau minum sesuatu ?"

"Tidak perlu."

Mereka hanya terdiam. Tak ada yang berniat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa yesung kemari tadi malam ?"

"Ya Direktur, yesung-ssi kemari."

"Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu ?" hangeng terkejut

"Apa maksud Direktur ?"

"Aku yakin, kau cukup mengerti maksudku hangeng," hangeng diam membisu mendengarnya.

"Aku memilih tetap disini Direktur." menatap hangeng.

"Itukah pilihanmu hangeng ?"

"Ya Direktur"

"Benarkah itu yang diinginkan hatimu hangeng ?"

Hangeng tertegun mendengarnya. Apa itu yang diinginkan hatinya ? dia tidak tau.

"Apa benar itulah keinginanmu hangeng ?"

"..."

"Aku tau sebenarnya kau ingin menerima permintaan Yesung bukan ? Aku tau kau sangat ingin kembali bersama grupmu yang dulu,"

"..."

"Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti ini Hangeng. Kau tau, akulah yang menyuruh Yesung untuk membujukmu secara langsung kemarin." Hangeng menatap ,

"Aku menyuruhnya karna aku tau aku tak bisa membujukmu. Tapi ternyata Yesung juga tidak bisa."  
Hangeng masih diam.

"Dengarkan aku Hangeng, aku menganggapmu bukan hanya sebagai artisku, tapi juga anakku. Aku ingin kau bahagia, maka kembalilah bersama keluargamu. Karna aku yakin merekalah kebahagiaanmu."

"Direktur.."

"Semua orang tentu punya salah Hangeng. Seharuanya kau mau menerima tawaran Yesung untuk kembali karna itu adalah kesempatanmu."

"Apa maksud Direktur ?"

"Kau bisa menebus kesalahanmu dengan kembali bersama Super Junior, kau bisa minta maaf pada mereka atas kesalahanmu. Aku percaya mereka masih mau menerimamu, karna seperti kau menganggap mereka keluargamu, kau juga masih keluarga mereka Hangeng."

"Tapi kesalahanku sungguh tak termaafkan. Aku meninggalkan mereka Direktur, aku ..."

"Mereka menyayangimu Hangeng, ingatlah itu ."

.

- _Kami selalu menyayangimu bagaimanapun dirimu Hangeng hyung -_

.

Perkataan Yesung mengiang dipikiran Hangeng. Dia sangat ingin kembali ke Super Junior, tapi dia takut untuk mengatakannya. Tunggu, kenapa dia harus takut untuk kembali ? Dia bahkan belum mencobanya. Dan lagi pula keinginannnya adalah kembali bersama Super Junior.

"Direktur aku ..."

tersenyum

"Aku percaya padamu Hangeng. Kembalilah bersama mereka. Gapailah kebahagiaanmu dengan Super Junior." Hangeng menitikan air mata mendengar penuturan .

"Pergilah. Aku yakin Yesung belum pergi sekarang. Bersiaplah Hangeng, pergilah." menepuk pundak Hangeng dan tersenyum tulus.

" kasih Direktur." Hangeng balas tersenyum.

.

 _-Karna kebahagiaanku adalah bersama kalian-_

.

.

.

yesung pov

.

.

Saat ini aku dan manager hyung tengah berada dimobil menuju bandara. Aku akan kembali ke Korea hari ini.

Setelah kejadian dengan Hangeng hyung aku sungguh tidak bersemangat lagi sekarang.

"Gwenchanayo sajangnim ?"

"Gwenchana."

Aku sungguh berharap Hangeng hyung mau kembali. Tapi itu tidak sesuai dengan harapanku. Meskipun begitu, aku akan tetap menghormati keputusan hangeng hyung.

Setelah sampai di bandara aku turun dari mobil. Sebentar ku lihat pemandangan Kota Beijing.

.

 _-Semoga kau selalu baik-baik saja hyung-_

.

Saatnya aku pergi. Sungguh aku menyesal tak bisa membawa Hangeng hyung bersamaku. Maafkan aku Leeteuk hyung, aku tak bisa membawa Hangeng hyung pulang.

Sesaat sebelum aku masuk ruang tunggu, aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku,

"Yesung.."

Tapi dimana, perasaan tidak ada yang mengenalku disini. Apa mungkin fans ? tidak mungkin.

"Yesung.."

Suara itu semakin dekat, tapi dimana orang yang memanggilku ?

Kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku,

"Yesung!"

"Hangeng hyung ?!" aku terkejut. Ternyata orang yang memanggilku adalah Hangeng hyung. Sedang apa hangeng hyung disini ?

"Hyung ? Ada apa ?"

"Kau sudah mau pulang Yesung ?"

"Ne hyung. Waeyo ?"

Hangeng hyung terlihat menarik napas dalam-dalam,

"Yesung, apakah permintaanmu tadi malam masih berlaku untukku ?" aku terbelalak,

"Hyung.."

"Bisakah aku ikut pulang bersamamu ? Aku merindukan Leeteuk hyung. Bisakah kau membawaku ?"

"Hyung.." aku masih tidak percaya,

"Aku akan kembali ..."

Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku langsung memeluk Hangeng hyung. Aku bahagia, aku kira aku akan gagal dalam tugas pertamaku, tapi tidak.

"Yesung"

"Aku senang kau mau kembali hyung. Aku yakin member yang lain juga pasti senang melihatmu pulang." Hangeng hyung balas memelukku,

"Ne yesung. Maafkan aku karna terlambat mengatakannya padamu,"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung."

Aku masih memeluk hangeng hyung.

"Sajangnim ayo..." aku melepas pelukanku,

"Hangeng-ssi ?"

"Annyeong."

"Bagaimana bisa ?" Jung hoon hyung masih terkejut melihat hangeng hyung

"Sudahlah hyung. Ayo kita berangkat. Bukankah kita harus pulang hyung, benar kan hangeng hyung ?" ucapku menatap jung hoon dan hangeng hyung,

"Tentu yesung"

"..."

"Sudahlah Jung hoon hyung, ceritanya nanti saja. Ayo."

Aku melangkah bersama Hangeng hyung sambil tersenyum.

"Sajangnim, tunggu."

Jung hoon hyung menyusul dibelakang.

Banyak hal yang terjadi selama perjalanan kali ini. Meskipun begitu aku senang. Tugas membawa  
pulang Hangeng hyung berhasil.

Sang bintang akan kembali menghias langit sapphire blue. That's true!

"Kau tau hyung, aku sangat bahagia."

"Aku juga sangat bahagia Yesung"

.

.

.

 _-Ini adalah awal dari semuanya-_

.

.

.

t.b.c


	12. Chapter 12

**Kim Yesung Is CEO Of SMEnt**

.

.

.

Cast : all member SJ  
Genre : family, brothership  
Rate : T

.

.

.

Summary : Bahagia adalah disaat kita bersama orang yang kita sayang.

.

.

.

 _Part 12_

.

.

.

 **hangeng pov**

.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali bersama Super Junior. Itulah keinginanku. Direktur benar, ini adalah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku di masa lalu.

Kami masih didalam pesawat, mungkin sebentar lagi kami sampai. Yesung tengah terlelap dipundakku, sedangkan Jung Hoon hyung duduk dikursi dibelakangku.

Aku tersenyum melihat Yesung, dia mungkin lelah.

"Kau masih cukup muda untuk menanggung beban ini Yesungie. Tapi hyung yakin kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Kami akan selalu disampingmu, menopangmu." ucapku sambil mengelus rambut Yesung.

"Nngg..." Yesung menggeliat dan perlahan membuka mata.

"Apa hyung mengganggu tidurmu Sungie ?" aku terkikik melihat Yesung masih mengerjapkan matanya,

"Ani hyung. Apa kita sudah sampai ?"

"Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Yesung masih terlihat mengantuk,

"Kalau kau lelah, tidurlah lagi."

"Ani gwenchana hyung"

.

 _-Kepada para penumpang harap pasang sabuk pengaman anda karna pesawat akan segera mendarat-_

.

Mendengar itu aku dan Yesung melakukan yang diperintahkan.

"Kita sudah sampai"

"Ne hyung. Bagaimana perasaan hyung sekarang ?"

"Senang, dan agak sedikit gugup." beginikah perasaan saat bertemu lagi dengan keluarga yang telah lama ditinggalkan ?

"Tenanglah hyung. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." kulihat Yesung tersenyum, aku merasa sedikit tenang.

Kurasa pesawat sudah mendarat, perlahan kami bertiga turun dan masuk ke bandara.

Suasana dinegara ini masih sama saat aku terakhir berada disini. Ya mungkin ada perbedaan sedikit.

Kuharap tidak ada yang mengenaliku disini.

"Hyung" aku menoleh pada Yesung disampingku,

"Ne Yesung, ada apa ?"

"Bisakah kau ke dorm sendirian saja ?" aku terbelalak

"Apa maksudmu Sungie ?"

"Masih ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan di perusahaan hyung"

"Tapi Sungie, aku masih ragu kalau harus menemui mereka sendirian. Lagipula apa kau harus segera ke perusahaan ? Kau baru saja pulang dari Beijing. Apa kau tak lelah ? "

"Jangan begitu hyung, bagaimanapun kau itu keluarga kami, kenapa kau harus ragu ? Aku sudah meninggalkan sekretarisku selama 2 hari, aku takut ada masalah yang bersangkutan denganku di perusahaan, dan aku baik-baik saja hyung. Bukankah tadi aku sudah tidur di pesawat hyung ?"

"Meskipun begitu aku..."

"Hyung, cobalah temui mereka sendirian. Beranikan dirimu hyung. Aku yakin kau bisa."

"Tapi Sungie..."

"Setelah menyelesaikan masalahku, aku akan menyusul ke dorm hyung."

"..."

"Hyung mau kembali karna keinginan hyung sendiri kan, jadi hyung harus menemui mereka sendiri agar mereka tau kalau hyung mau kembali karna hyung mau" Yesung benar,

"Araseo Yesungie. Gomawo. Tapi aku tidak tau dimana dorm mereka Sungie"

"Tenang saja hyung. Jung Hoon hyung, antar Hangeng hyung ke dorm."

"Tapi siapa yang akan menemanimu ke perusahaan ?"

"Tenanglah Jung Hoon hyung, aku bisa kesana sendiri. Aku kesana hanya akan bertemu dengan Ji Soo hyung, setelah itu aku akan ke dorm. Dan hyung bisa pulang setelah mengantar Hangeng hyung."

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah Jung Hoon hyung, pergilah. Antar Hangeng hyung ke dorm. Untuk tugas hyung selanjutnya aku akan menelepon hyung nanti, ne ?"

aku lihat Jung Hoon hyung masih sedikit tidak setuju dengan keputusan Yesung.

"Baiklah baiklah. Tapi setelah itu kau harus kembali ke dorm seperti yang kau katakan, arraseo ?"

"Ne Jung Hoon hyung."

"Baiklah Yesungie, hyung tunggu di dorm."

"Ne Hangeng hyung."

"Itu mobil perusahaan, kau naiklah Yesung. Biar aku dan Hangeng naik taxi saja."

"Arraseo hyung. Baiklah aku pergi dulu hyung. Annyeong"

"Ne"

Akhirnya aku dan Jung Hoon hyung pergi setelah melihat Yesung pergi. Kami menaiki taxi menuju dorm.

.

.

.

author pov

.

.

 **at dorm SJ**

.

Siang ini dorm terasa ramai dengan kehadiran 2 member SJ-M Henry dan Zhoumi. Mereka datang tadi pagi. Bukan hanya mereka, entah karna sengaja atau tidak, Sungmin yang sudah menikah dan Siwon juga Shindong yang tinggal terpisah dengan mereka juga ada di dorm hari ini. Jadi bisa dirasakan bagaimana ramainya dorm dengan12 orang didalamnya.

"Hah menyenangkan kalian berada disini" ucap Donghae

"Ne, dorm terasa lebih ramai sekarang." Shindong menambahkan

"Kalian berlebihan hyung,"

"Itu benar. Kenapa kalian baru datang sekarang ? Kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja ?" tanya Kangin

"Kami sebenarnya tidak ke dorm hari ini, kami datang karna Yesung hyung menyuruh kami kemari kemarin." ungkap Zhoumi

"Yesung hyung menyuruh kalian kemari ?!" Eunhyuk terlihat tak percaya,

"Ne Mimi ge benar. Kami disini karna Yesung hyung menyuruh kami." tambah Henry.

Para member terdiam mendengar itu,

"Kapan Yesungie menyuruhmu Zhoumi ?" tanya Leeteuk

"Kemarin Yesung hyung mengirim pesan pada kami hyung," Henry hanya mengangguk.

Semua member semakin dibuat bingung, apa yang membuat Yesung menyuruh mereka kesini ?

"Apa Yesung hyung hanya menyuruh kalian kemari ? Tidak ada pesan lain ?" Zhoumi terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ani , tidak ada pesan lain, hanya itu. Memang kenapa ?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalian semua terlihat aneh hyung," Henry menatap para hyungnya.

Semua member merasa aneh dengan ini semua. Tapi mereka tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

 **tok..tok..tok**

.

.

"Siapa yang datang ?" ucap Heechul

"Entahlah," jawab Kangin

"Biar aku yang buka hyung," Ryeowook pergi untuk membuka pintu.

Saat membuka pintu,

"Annyeong Ryeowook,"

"Jung Hoon hyung ..."

"Apa semuanya didalam ?"

"Ne hyung. Silahkan masuk." Jung Hoon masuk ke drom serelah Ryeowook membuka pintu.

"Siapa Wookie ?" tanya Leeteuk

"Aku."

"Jung Hoon hyung ?! Sedang apa disini ?" ucap Siwon

"Aku hanya mampir sebentar untuk menemui kalian semua."

"Kalau hyung sudah pulang, lalu dimana Yesung hyung ?" tanya Sungmin, penasaran

"Yesung di perusahaan, dia langsung kesana setelah pulang dari Beijing tadi."

"Lalu untuk apa hyung menemui kami ?"

"Aku mengantar seseorang kesini."

"Siapa hyung ?"

Jung Hoon melihat ke pintu masuk

"Masuklah"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Saat orang itu sampai di depan mereka semua, mereka terdiam tak bicara,

"Annyeong hyungdeul dongsaengdeul." ucap orang itu tersenyum.

"Hangeng / hyung ?!"

.

 _-Keluarga mereka kembali-_

.

.

.

 **Yesung pov**

.

.

Saat ini mungkin Hangeng hyung sudah ada di dorm. Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut ke dorm, aku sangat merindukan para member. Dan mungkin Zhoumi dan Henry juga ada disana setelah sebelumnya aku menyuruh mereka datang ke dorm. Tapi aku tak bisa, masih ada hal yang harus ku urus, aku juga harus bertemu Ji Soo hyung.

Tapi sebelum itu, ku ketik sebuah pesan

.

.

 **-Annyeong dongsaengku ^^-**

 _-Annyeong yesung hyung. Tumben Yesung hyung mengirim pesan, ada apa ?-_

 **-Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau ada dimana ?-**

 _-Aku ada di apartement hyung, aku baru saja pulang syuting-_

 **-Begitu. Baiklah hyung akan ke apartementmu sekarang ne. Boleh ?-**

 _-Kau mau kemari hyung ? Sekarang ?-_

 **-Tentu. Kenapa ? Tidak boleh ?-**

 _-Ani hyung, boleh ko. Baiklah aku tunggu diapartement ne..-_

 **-ne...-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ajhussi, tolong antarkan aku ke tempat ini," aku memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi alamat apartement dongsaengku itu.

"Arraseo Sajangnim."

"Mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat untuk ke dorm." aku terdiam sejenak. Hangeng hyung benar aku sedikit lelah.

"Mungkin sedikit istirahat tidak masalah." aku mulai memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

 _-Ku harap kau juga mau Kibumie-_

.

.

.

 _-Selangkah demi selangkah akan aku gapai semuanya-_

.

.

.

t.b.c

.

.

.

hahahhhhh alurnya terlalu cepat ne... mian

chap ini mungkin agak aneh, karna chap sebelum-sebelumnya henry dan zhoumy ikut pertemuannya, nah kenapa disini mereka tidak tau tentang masalah yesung yang dibenci para member?

nah itulah kelabilan qu hahahaha :D

jujur saja ff ini ff pertama qu dulu, ga punya bakat menulis tapi dicoba aja, ya kan?

terima kasih banyak ya, yang sudah mau membaca ff ini...terima kasih:)

untuk ff lain...mungkin masih diperjalanan... :D

see you...


	13. Chapter 13

**Kim YEsung Is CEO OF SMEnt**

.

.

.

Cast : all member SJ  
Genre : family, brothership  
Rate : T

.

.

.

Summary : Kembalinya keluarga yang pergi.

.

.

.

 _Part 13_

.

.

.

author pov

.

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihat keluargamu yang telah lama pergi akhirnya kembali ? Senang, sedih, terharu, atau terkejut ?  
Itulah yang dirasakan para member Super Junior sekarang setelah sebelumnya dorm mereka kedatangan Hangeng.

"Hangeng.."

"Leeteuk hyung" Hangeng hanya tersenyum.

"Hyung.."

"Hangeng hyung"

"Ini benar kau hyung ?" Hangeng menatap para member yang memanggilnya.

"Ne, ini aku Hangeng. Hankyung Super Junior." ucap Hangeng.

Para member terbelalak dengan penuturan Hangeng yang terakhir.

"Hyung, kau .. kau kembali bersama Super Junior ?"

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf pada kalian semua karna telah meninggalkan kalian selama ini. Mungkin kesalahanku tak termaafkan, aku mengerti itu. Aku disini karna aku ingin kembali bersama kalian lagi. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Dan aku ..."

"Sudah cukup, kau terlalu banyak bicara."

Hangeng terdiam,

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa, seharusnya kau kembali sejak awal."

"..."

"Kau itu tak punya salah apapun, jadi tak perlu minta maaf."

"Heechul"

"Heechul hyung benar Hangeng hyung. Hyung tak punya salah apapun pada kami." ucap kangin.

"Ne."

Semua member menatap Hangeng dengan senyuman mereka, dan langsung saja mereka memeluk Hangeng bersama-sama.

Sesaat Hangeng terhuyung mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari keluarganya,

"Kau tau Hangeng, aku sudah menunggu saat seperti ini."

"Hyung.." tetesan air mata mengalir di pipi Leeteuk,

"Kami senang kau kembali Hangeng. Kami berharap kau tidak pergi lagi setelah ini."

Hangeng tidak percaya mendengarnya, keluarga Super Juniornya masih menerimanya kembali setelah semuanya terjadi. Hangeng tersenyum,

"Tentu hyung aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Aku akan selalu bersama kalian." Hangeng tersenyum.

.

.

Setelah kedatangan Hangeng beberapa saat lalu, semua member hanya berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Hangeng hyung, kenapa kau bisa kembali kesini ?" tanya Donghae

.

 **PLAAKK**

.

"Appo Heechul hyung"

"Kau ini, Han sudah kembali kenapa kau masih bertanya seperti itu ?"

Hangeng hanya tersenyum.

"Ne Hangeng, kami ingin tau alasanmu kembali." ucap Leeteuk.

Semua member terdiam dan menatap Hangeng.

"Aku kembali karna aku memang ingin kembali hyung. Aku merindukan saat-saat bersama kalian, aku merindukan bernyanyi dan menari bersama kalian. Maka dari itu aku kembali hyung. Dan juga..."

Semua member masih menunggu ucapan Hangeng,

"Apa ?"

"...Ini juga berkat Yesung."

.

.

.

 **Yesung pov**

.

Setelah 30 menit akhirnya aku sampai juga di apartement dongsaengku ini. Perlahan aku pergi ke kamarnya.

.

 **tok..tok..tok**

.

Ku dengar langkah kaki mendekat dari dalam.

.

 **CLEEK**

.

"Hyung.."

"Annyeong Kibumie."

"Ne hyung, annnyeong. Silahkan masuk."

Perlahan aku masuk ke apartement Kibum. Kibum mengikuti dari belakang.

"Silahkan duduk hyung."

"Ne Kibum"

"Hyung mau minum sesuatu ?"

"Tidak perlu, aku kemari hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Duduklah disini Kibum."

Kibum hanya mengangguk dan dia duduk disampingku.

"Memang ada hal apa hyung ?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kibum ?" ucap ku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum,

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyung. Hyung sendiri ?"

"Aku juga baik."

Kibum terdiam, begitupun dengan ku.

"Hyung .."

"Ne"

"Chukkae, Hyung sudah menjadi CEO sekarang. Aku sempat terkejut saat mengetahuinya aku sangat senang mendengarnya Hyung." ucap Kibum tersenyum

"Gomawo saeng."

Kami kembali terdiam,

"Kibum-ah, Boleh hyung bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"Tentu hyung. Apa yang ingin hyung tanyakan ?"

"Tidakkah kau merindukan saat bersama Super Junior ?"

Ku lihat Kibum terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku,

"Apa maksud hyung ?"

"Tidakkah kau merindukan kami semua ?"

"Tentu hyung aku sangat merindukan kalian semua." jawab Kibum tertunduk

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang ke dorm ?"

"Hyung .."

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali bersama kami kalau kau merindukan kami, Kibum ?"

"..."

"Bisa kau jawab pertanyaan Hyung ?"

"Hyung ... aku ..." aku menatapnya

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian, aku juga ingin bersama kalian semua hyung. Tapi hyung tau, aku sudah lama vakum dari Super Junior untuk karir pribadiku hyung. Aku sudah lama pergi dari sisi kalian untuk menggapai impianku. Dan aku belum mampu melakukan karir sebagai member Super Junior dan juga sebagai Kim Kibum secara bersamaan hyung. Aku masih ingin fokus ke karir ku sebagai aktor hyung." ucap Kibum.

Jawaban Kibum membuatku sedikit tertegun, tapi aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Tidakkah kau punya keinginan untuk kembali bersama Super Junior ?"

"Sebenarnya aku punya keinginan seperti itu hyung."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk kembali ?"

"Aku sudah lama meninggalkan karir bersama kalian hyung, dan aku takut tak bisa seperti dulu lagi hyung. Aku takut tak bisa menyanyi sebagus hyung, Ryeowook hyung dan Kyuhyun. Aku takut tak bisa menari lagi sebaik Eunhyuk hyung, Donghae hyung, dan Shindong hyung. Aku takut saat aku kembali ke Super Junior aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa hyung. Yang ku bisa hanya berakting, aku takut hanya menyusahkan kalian saja hyung." Bahu Kibum mengerti dengan perasaannya, dan aku tau dia tengah menangis sekarang. Aku hanya mengelus punggung Kibum perlahan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Apa benar kau Kibum ?"

Kibum menatapku. Dan benar saja, matanya memerah.

"Apa kau benar-benar Kibum dongsaengku ?"

"Yesung hyung .."

"Kibum yang ku kenal tak pernah merendahkan dirinya, Kibum yang ku kenal adalah orang yang selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk Super Junior, Kibum yang ku kenal adalah orang yang dingin dan jail, aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya menangis" aku menghapus air mata dipelupuk matanya

"Kibum dongsaengku adalah orang yang menyayangi Hyungnya, Kibum dongsaengku adalah aktor hebat yang bisa bernyanyi dan menari"

"Yesung hyung" Kibum masih menatapku

"Dengar Kibum, aku mengerti apa yang kau takutkan. Tapi bukan berarti kau akan merepotkan kami. Kalau kau tidak bisa menari, ada Eunhyuk yang akan mengajarimu. Kalau kau takut menyanyi, ada Hyung yang selalu bersamu, Hyung akan mengajarimu. Lalu kenapa kau takut untuk kembali ?"

"Aku takut fans kita .."

"ELF selalu menunggumu kembali Kibum" belum selesai Kibum bicara aku langsung memotongnya

"ELF selalu menunggu kepulanganmu ke Super Junior."

"Tapi hyung, aku masih ingin menjadi aktor. Aku tidak ingin menghambat jadwal Super Junior dengan karir pribadiku" ucap Kibum

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon, Donghae dan juga yang lain ?" Kibum terdiam

"Kau tau Siwon juga aktor hebat sepertimu Kibum. Dia selalu ada jadwal syuting film atau iklan, tapi dia juga bisa hadir dalam jadwal bersama Super Junior. Apa kau melupakannya ?"

"..."

"Dan juga Donghae, dia juga aktor. Dia juga bisa ikut dalam jadwal Super Junior. Apa kau juga melupakannya Kibum ?"  
Kibum terdiam.

"Leeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung, Kangin, Shindong juga Ryeowok, mereka punya jadwal mereka sendiri sebagai MC dan juga DJ radio. Tapi mereka juga melaksanakan jadwal bersama Super Junior. Jadwal individual mereka tidak menghambat jadwal Super Junior Kibumie." aku tersenyum menatapnya. Ku elus lembut rambutnya

"Meskipun jadwal mereka padat, mereka masih bisa bersama Super Junior. Kau tau kenapa mereka bisa melakukannya ? Itu karna di hati mereka ada Super Junior. Di hati mereka masih tersimpan nama Super Junior. Mereka yakin, kalau mereka menjalani karir individu mereka dengan membawa nama Super Junior bersama mereka."

Kibum masih terdiam mendengarnya.

"Dan kau tau Kibum, aku percaya di hatimu juga masih ada nama Super Junior bukan ?" Kibum terkejut lalu menatapku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Dan aku tau, hatimu juga masih ada bersama kami."

"Hyung ... kenapa kau bisa ..."

"Karna aku Hyungmu."

"Yesung hyung,"

"Jawab hyung. Apa yang dikatakan Hyung itu salah Kibumie ?"

Aku tersenyum saat melihat Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, maukah kau kembali bersama Super Junior Kibum ?"

"Hyung .."

"Maukah kau kembali bersama kami Kibum ?"

Kibum terlihat berpikir,

"Tapi hyung, aku takut."

"Apa yang masih kau takutkan ?"

"Hyung ... aku ... hyung tau sendiri kan kalau aku .."

"Kim Kibum," ku lihat Kibum terperanjat mendengarku memanggil nama lengkapnya

"Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri Kibum. Dengarkan kata hatimu."

"Hyung aku ..."

Aku masih menunggunya. Dia terlihat menarik napas perlahan

"Aku akan kembali bersama Super Junior hyung. Dan aku akan berjuang bersama kalian. Aku juga akan tetap menjalani karir ku sebagai aktor, sebagai seorang Kibum Super Junior hyung."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kibum. Aku memeluknya karna senang.

"Gomawo saeng. Jeongmal gomawo."

"Ne hyung."

.

.

.

 **kibum pov**

.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu dengan keputusanku. Tapi aku harus yakin demi Yesung hyung dan member yang lain, demi Super Junior dan juga ELF. Aku harus bisa melakukannya.

Setelah pembicaraan tadi, Yesung hyung langsung memintaku untuk langsung kembali ke dorm, tentu aku terkejut mendengarnya. Aku sudah lama tak bertemu mereka, dan Yesung hyung memintaku untuk kesana sekarang.

Awalnya aku tidak mau, tapi karna paksaan Yesung hyung akhirnya aku mau dan membereskan barang ku yang akan ku bawa ke dorm.  
Dan disinilah aku, di mobil bersama Yesung hyung menuju Dorm.

Setelah beberapa saat, kami sampai di depan dorm. Belum sempat aku keluar, Yesung hyung memanggilku

"Kibum-ah" aku menoleh

"Ne Yesung hyung,"

"Kau bisa kan masuk sendiri ke dorm ?"

"Apa maksud hyung ?!"

"Ne. Kau ke dorm sendirian saja."

Aku terdiam

"Lalu hyung ?"

"Masih ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan di perusahaan Kibum."

"Memangnya hyung tidak mau masuk dulu ?"

"Mungkin nanti setelah urusanku selesai aku akan ke dorm lagi. Bagaimana ?"

"Tapi hyung..."

"Hanya sebentar Kibum. Setelah itu aku akan kembali, sungguh"

"Baiklah hyung. Tapi segeralah kembali."

"Arraseo. Sekarang kau temui mereka ne."

"Baiklah hyung."

Perlahan aku turun dan mengambil tas ku.

"Ingat, hyung harus kembali."

"Arraseo Kibum-ah. Sudah masuklah."

"Arra Yesung hyung."

"Ayo jalan ajhussi."

"Arraseo sajangnim."

Aku melambaikan tanganku saat mobil yang ditumpangi Yesung hyung melaju pergi.

Aku berjalan menuju dorm dengan perasaan gugup.

Saat sampai di depan dorm,

.

 **tok..tok..tok**

.

Semoga mereka ada di dorm semua.  
Tapi kenapa lama sekali.

.

 **tok..tok..tok**

.

Apa mereka masih ada jadwal ?

.

 **CKLEEK**

.

Tidak dikunci,  
Lebih baik aku langsung masuk saja.

.

.

.

 **author pov**

.

"Yesung hyung ? maksud Hangeng hyung apa ?" tanya Ryeowook

"Ne. Alasan Yesung pergi ke Beijing adalah untuk membujukku kembali bersama Super Junior. Dia memintaku untuk kembali bersama kalian lagi seperti dulu."

"MWO?!" teriak semua member. Hangeng hanya menutup telinga mendengarnya.

"Benarkah seperti itu Han hyung ?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne, itu memang benar."

"Yesungie ..." Leeteuk terlihat semakin frustasi mendengar semua ini

"Kau kenapa Leeteuk hyung ?" tanya Hangeng. Dia heran melihat semua member terlihat lesu.

"Zhoumi, ada apa dengan mereka ?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti gege. Saat aku datang mereka sudah seperti ini."

"Mungkin mereka merindukan Yesung gege," Hangeng menatap Henry,

"Mungkin saja Henry."

.

 **tok..tok..tok**

.

Semua member menatap pintu depan.

"Siapa lagi yang datang ?" tanya Kangin

"Mungkin manajer hyung." jawab Sungmin

"Untuk apa manajer hyung kemari ?" ucap Shindong

"Mungkin memberitahukan jadwal kita."

.

 **tok..tok..tok**

.

"Tidak mungkin Hae. Masalah jadwal kita manajer hyung hanya membicarakannya dengan Leeteuk hyung."

"Hyukkie benar." jawab Leeteuk.

"Lalu siapa itu ?" tanya Heechul,

"Biar aku yang membukanya"

Belum sempat Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya,

.

 **CKLEEK**

.

Semua member menatap pintu yang perlahan terbuka.

Saat semua member menunggu siapa seseorang yang membuka pintu, seseorang itu terkejut melihat semua member ada disana, begitupun semua member yang melihatnya.

"Hyungdeul ? Aku pikir tidak ada orang di dorm karna tidak ada yang membukakan pintu."

Semua member masih terdiam. Kibum melihat penjuru dorm, dan terkejut

"Hangeng hyung, Zhoumi hyung, Henry ?!"

"Kibum-ah .."

"Kibum hyung .."

Semua member menatap Kibum, begitupun Kibum yang juga menatap mereka semua. Semua masih terdiam ditempatnya, sebelum akhirnya

"KIBUM !"

Semua member mulai menghampiri Kibum dan memeluknya.

.

.

.

\- Mimpikah ini ? -

.

.

.

t.b.c


	14. Chapter 14

**Kim Yesung Is CEO Of SMEnt**

.

.

.

Cast : all member SJ  
Genre : family, brothership  
Rate : T

.

.

.

 _Part 14_

.

.

.

 **author pov**

.

Kedatangan Kibum disambut oleh pelukan dari semua member. Tentu mereka senang dongsaeng mereka datang ke dorm.

"Hyungdeul, bisa kalian lepaskan pelukannya. Aku sungguh tak bisa bernapas," ucap Kibum perlahan.

Semua member mulai melepaskan pelukan mereka dan tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Kibum yang memerah.

"Mianhae Kibumie. Kami hanya senang kau datang ke dorm." ucap Siwon.

"Sudah lama kau tidak kemari, apakah sesibuk itu jadwalmu dongsaeng nakal ?"

"Mianhae Heechul hyung." Kibum hanya tersenyum.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Kibum,"

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu Hangeng hyung, juga Zhoumi hyung dan Henry." Zhoumi dan Henry tersenyum melihat Kibum.

"Kemarilah Kibumie. Kami sangat merindukanmu." ucap Leeteuk menggiring Kibum ke ruang tamu diikuti semua member.

Sempat terbesit tanda tanya besar dibenak hati para member. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Mimpi apa mereka semalam sampai hampir semua member berkumpul di dorm hari ini ? Sungguh mengejutkan.

"Tumben kau kemari Kibum ?"

"Aku hanya merindukan kalian semua hyung." ucap Kibum.

"Dan juga, Kenapa Hangeng hyung ada disini ?"

"Kau akan terkejut jika mengetahuinya hyung."

"Maksudmu Kyu ?"

"Dengarkan Kibum. Hangeng disini karna mulai saat ini dia menjadi bagian Super Junior lagi." ucap Leeteuk

"Mwo?! Maksudnya Hangeng hyung kembali ke Super Junior ?"

"Ne, itu benar Kibumie." jawab Hangeng. Semua member hanya mengangguk.

Kibum masih terdiam.

"Sudahlah. Kalian berempat pasti lelah kan ? Biar aku dan Ryeowook membuatkan kalian semua makanan."

"Sungmin Hyung benar. Kalian semua tunggu sebentar ne." Ryeowook dan Sungmin pergi ke dapur.

"Baiklah Kibum, ayo duduklah dulu." ucap Leeteuk.

"Arraseo hyung"

"Kibum, kau akan tinggal lama disini eoh ? Kenapa kau membawa banyak barangmu ?" tanya Shindong.

"Ne hyung. Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal di dorm bersama kalian."

Semua member terdiam mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"Maksudmu apa Kibum ?" ucap Heechul

"Seperti Hangeng hyung, aku pulang." ucap Kibum tersenyum.

Para member masih terdiam

"Maksudmu, kau kembali ke Super Junior, Kibumie ?" tanya Siwon. Kibum hanya mengangguk.

"Kau akan menyanyi dan menari lagi bersama kami lagi ?" Kibum kembali mengangguk

Semua member masih terdiam

"Kibum-ah, boleh hyung tanya sesuatu padamu ?"

"Ne Leeteuk hyung."

"Apa kembalinya kau ke Super Junior ada hubungannya dengan Yesungie ?" Kibum terkejut

"Kenapa hyung bisa tau ini ada kaitannya dengan Yesung hyung?"

"Jadi hal itu terjadi, juga karna ada hubungannya dengan Yesung hyung?" ucap Kangin

"Ne. Tadi Yesung hyung menemuiku dan membujukku kembali ke Super Junior. Karna aku memang ingin bersama kalian lagi, akhirnya aku menerima usulan Yesung hyung untuk kembali ke Super Junior. Berkat Yesung hyung juga aku bisa mengerti kalau aku seharusnya memang kembali. Lagi pula aku merindukan saat-saat bersama kalian diatas panggung." ucap Kibum

Dan seperti saat mendengar penjelasan Hanggeng tadi, semua member kembali lesu mendengar penjelasan Kibum.

"Hyung, apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapanku ? Kenapa mereka terlihat seperti itu ?"

"Entahlah Kibum, mereka juga begitu saat mereka tau Yesung juga membantuku kembali kemari."

"Maksud Hangeng hyung ?"

"Ne. Sama sepertimu, aku kembali juga karna Yesung yang membujukku." Kibum terdiam mendengar ucapan Hangeng.

"Oh ya hyungdeul, Yesung hyung berjanji akan kesini nanti ?" ucap Kibum perlahan

"MWO?!" semua member terbelalak

"Apa maksudmu Kibumie ?" tanya Donghae

"Ne, Yesung juga bilang padaku dia akan kemari setelah menyelesaikan masalahnya di perusahaan, apa dia bilang begitu padamu Kibum ?"

"Ne Hangeng hyung. Dia bilang seperti itu."

Semua member memandang satu sama lain,

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa langsung minta maaf pada Yesung saat dia datang"

"Ne Leeteuk hyung, aku setuju." ucap Kyuhyun

"Eunhyuk, beri tau Sungmin dan Ryeowook agar memasak lebih banyak."

"Arraseo hyung" Eunhyuk pergi ke dapur menemui Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Zhoumi dan Henry bantu kami membereskan dorm ne."

"Ne hyung"

Kibum dan Hangeng masih terdiam, bingung dengan kelakuan member yang aneh.

"Kalian kenapa ? Dan kenapa juga kalian ingin minta maaf pada Yesung ?" tanya Hangeng

Para member terdiam di tempat mereka.

Kangin menceritakan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan setelah pengangkatan Yesung menjadi CEO.

"Mwo ? Kenapa kalian melakukan itu padanya ?"

"Itu karna kami tidak tau awalnya, sebelum akhirnya Sooman sajangnim memberitahu kami kebenarannya, kami menyesal melakukan itu pada Yesung hyung." ucap Siwon

"Itu salahku karna sudah salah paham pada Yesung," ucap Leeteuk

"Sudahlah. Ini bukan salahmu, ini juga salah kami semua." ucap Heechul.

"Arraseo. Jadi kalian semakin merasa bersalah mendengar kalau Yesung hyunglah yang membujukku dan Hangeng hyung untuk pulang ke dorm."

Semua member mengangguk.

"Sudah tenanglah. Yesung pasti mengerti." ucap Hangeng

"Semoga saja," harap semua member.

.

.

.

 **at SM**

.

.

.

 **yesung pov**

.

"Ajhussi tunggu sebentar disini ne"

"Arraseo Sajangnim."

Perlahan aku keluar dan menuju ke SM.

"Sajangnim ?!"

"Ji Soo hyung .."

"Kapan sajangnim pulang ?! Dan ada apa sajangnim kemari ?"

"Kita bicara didalam saja hyung." Ji Soo hyung hanya mengangguk.

Perlahan kami masuk dan menuju ke ruanganku. Dulu ini adalah tempat Sooman dan Youngmin ajhussi, tapi sekarang ini adalah tempatku. Ji Soo hyung duduk didepanku,

"Bagaimana kabarmu, hyung ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri ?

"Seperti yang hyung lihat" aku hanya tersenyum

"Bagaimana keadaan perusahaan selama aku pergi, hyung ?" tanyaku,

"Tidak ada masalah. Hanya ada beberapa pemegang saham yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Mungkin besok mereka akan kemari lagi." aku hanya mengangguk. Mungkin mereka ingin mengujiku, sudah 10 tahun bersama SMEnt membuatku sedikit tau tentang para petinggi SM. Pemegang saham biasanya tak pernah mendatangi perusahaan kecuali kalau Youngmin ajhussi memanggil mereka.

"Baiklah. Hyung aku ingin memintamu melakukan sesuatu untukku" ucapku menatap Ji Soo hyung

"Hal apa ?"

"Siapkan jumpa pers besok pagi, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu." aku hanya tersenyum melihat Ji Soo hyung terkejut mendengar ucapanku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Yesung ?!" senyumanku semakin lebar,

"Aku hanya melakukan hal yang pernah aku katakan dulu Hyung." Ji Soo hyung kebingungan.

"Sudahlah hyung. Kau lakukan saja ne." ucapku.

Terlihat dari wajah Ji Soo hyung kalau dia keberatan dan juga penasaran.

"Ayolah hyung, aku mohon"

Ji Soo hyung hanya menghela napas.

"Meskipun aku tidak mengerti apa yang akan kau lakukan, baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu. Tapi ingat, jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Arraseo hyung, Gomawo" ucapku tersenyum dan Ji Soo hyung hanya mengangguk.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana Yesung-ah ?" aku tersentak. Aku sudah bilang pada Hangeng hyung dan Kibum akan kembali ke dorm setelah urusanku selesai. Apakah aku harus kesana ? Aku begitu merindukan mereka semua, terutama Leeteuk hyung.

"Aku akan pulang ke dorm hyung."

"Mwo..?! Kau yakin akan kesana ?" tanya Ji Soo hyung

"Ne hyung. Lagipula aku sudah janji akan ke dorm setelah urusanku selesai hyung."

"Berjanji pada siapa ?"

"Kau akan tau besok hyung." Ji Soo hyung hanya menatapku heran.

"Baiklah hyung. Untuk persiapan tempat besok aku serahkan padamu."

"Arraseo. Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang Yesung. Aku yakin kau belum istirahat sama sekali setelah sampai disini. Lagipula terlihat dari wajahmu yang kelelahan" aku hanya tersenyum.

"Perlu ku antar pulang ?"

"Tidak hyung, ajhussi masih menungguku di luar,"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang ne."

"Baiklah hyung."

Perlahan aku keluar dari ruanganku dan menuju mobil. Sebelumnya aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Jongjin kalau aku sudah pulang dan akan menginap di dorm.

"Setelah sampai di dorm cepatlah tidur."

"Arraseo. Aku mengandalkanmu hyung. Annyeong."

"Ne hati-hati"

Mobil mulai melaju meninggalkan perusahaan. Sebenarnya aku masih ragu untuk pulang ke dorm, aku takut mereka masih marah padaku. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku harus tetap kesana.

"Tenanglah Yesung, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja" ucapku perlahan.

.

.

.

 **leeteuk pov**

 _Aku semakin merasa bersalah pada Yesung. Apalagi berkat dia Hangeng dan Kibum bisa kembali. Seharusnya aku memang tak melakuka hal itu padanya. Kenapa kau sangat bodoh Jung Soo, kau sudah mengenal Yesung hampir 10 tahun, tapi kenapa sekarang kau tak percaya padanya. Sungguh maafkan aku Yesung-ah._

.

.

.

 **author pov**

.

"Leeteuk hyung, gwenchana ?"

"Ne, gwenchana Henry"

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu hyung, biar kami yang menyelesaikan ini semua." ucap Eunhyuk

"Baiklah"

Semua member membersihkan dorm termasuk Hangeng dan Kibum. Sungmin dan Ryeowook tengah menata makanan di meja. Leeteuk melihat jam dan menunjukkan sudah melewati jam makan malam.

"Hangeng-ah, kau yakin Yesung akan kemari ?" semua member menatap Leeteuk.

"Tentu hyung, dia sudah berjanji padaku. Dia pasti kemari, percayalah padanya hyung."

"Minumlah hyung, agar hyung sedikit tenang" Ryeowook menyodorkan segelas air pada Leeteuk.

"Gomawo Wookie"

"Yesung hyung pasti datang, percayalah hyung" ucap Kibun menenangkan. Leeteuk tersenyum.

 _._

 _'Aku harus percaya pada Yesung, jangan sampai hal itu terulang lagi'_

.

.

.

 **yesung pov**

.

"Sajangnim, sudah sampai." panggilan ajhussi membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Tubuhku terasa hangat dan kepalaku juga sedikit pusing. Ji Soo hyung benar, aku kelelahan dan aku harus istirahat.

"Baiklah. Ajhussi boleh pergi sekarang. Gamsahamnida" ucapku setelah turun. Dan mobil mulai melaju. Aku melangkah masuk setelah mobil itu tak terlihat oleh pandanganku.

Aku sedikit terhuyung. Ada apa denganku ? Aku merasa lemas. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju dorm. Aku harap mereka belum tidur.

.

.

.

 **author pov**

.

Semua member berkumpul di ruang tamu. Semua hanya terdiam, mereka tengah menunggu seseorang yang kini tengah berjalan dengan tertatih. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahi sang Sajangnim.

"Hyung, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak eoh ?" Donghae menatap semua member.

"Ada apa ?"

"Entahlah Hyukkie, aku takut terjadi sesuatu" Donghae hanya menunduk.

"Sudahlah, tidak akan terjadi sesuatu" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengelus punggung Donghae untuk menenangkannya.

"Kenapa Yesung hyung belum datang juga ?"

"Bersabarlah, Kyu" ucap Sungmin.

"Apa dia tersesat hyung ?"

"Kau jangan bercanda racoon bodoh." Kangin hanya nyengir.

"Mungkin dia masih ada di jalan hyung. Lagipula jarak dari SM ke dorm juga lumayan jauh kan ?" ucap Kibum.

Semua member mengangguk, hanya jawaban Kibum yang lebih realistis.

.

 **tok..tok..tok**

.

Semua member tertegun

"Hyung..."

Semua member menatap satu sama lain

.

 **tok..tok..tok**

.

"Apa itu Yesung Hyung ?"

"Mungkin saja"

"Ayo kita lihat"

Leeteuk perlahan menuju pintu depan untuk membuka pintu diikuti semua member.

"Hyung cepatlah buka"

"Tapi..."

"Cepatlah hyung.."

"Arra arra"

Perlahan Leeteuk memegang knop pintu berniat membuka pintu.

.

 **CKLEEK**

.

Dan terlihat seseorang tengah tersenyum saat pintu itu terbuka

"Hyung..."

.

 **BRUUKKKK**

.

.

.

.

t.b.c


	15. Chapter 15

**Kim Yesung Is CEO Of SMEnt**

.

.

.

Cast : all member SJ  
Genre : family, brothership  
Rate : T

.

.

.

 _Part 15_

.

.

.

 **author pov**

.

"Hyung.."

.

 **BRUUKK**

.

Sebelum Yesung jatuh ke lantai, Leeteuk langsung menangkap Yesung.

"Yesung-ah .. kau kenapa Yesung-ah ? Yesung-ah bangunlah"

"Yesung hyung.." semua member panik melihat kedatangan Yesung dalam keadaan seperti itu. Wajah yang pucat dan keringat dingin yang terus mengalir.

"Cepat bantu aku membawa Yesung masuk." ucap Leeteuk.

Siwon dan Hangeng mengangkat Yesung dan membawanya masuk. Semua member mengikuti dari belakang. Sungmin membantu menidurkan Yesung di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ambilkan selimut, air hangat dan juga handuk." perintah Leeteuk. Donghae pergi ke dapur dan Henry pergi ke salah satu kamar.

Semua member mengelilingi Yesung yang tengah pingsan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Yesung-ah" Leeteuk mengusap rambut Yesung. Terlihat Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mata mereka memerah menahan tangis. Heechul hanya berdiri terdiam melihat Yesung sedangkan Hangeng berada disampingnya.

"Maafkan hyungmu ini yang tidak mengerti dirimu. Maafkan hyungmu yang berlaku buruk padamu. Maafkan aku Yesung-ah. Bangunlah, ku mohon bangunlah." air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk mata Leeteuk.

"Tenanglah hyung" Kangin mencoba menenangkan sang Leader.

Semua member juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan Leeteuk, mereka mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang hyung. Siwon yang tak henti berdo'a, Sungmin dan Shindong yang ada disamping Leeteuk, begitupun Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang tampak merasa khawatir.

"Hyung, ini selimutnya" Sungmin mengambilnya dari Henry dan langsung menyelimuti Yesung.

"Leeteuk hyung, ini" ucap Donghae. Leeteuk langsung menerimanya.

"Badannya panas sekali" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengompres Yesung.

"Mungkin Yesung hyung kelelahan." ucap Zhoumi

"Apa maksud gege ?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne. Bukankah Yesung hyung langsung menemui Hangeng hyung di Beijing kan ? Dan tanpa istirahat Yesung hyung langsung menjemputku. Dan setelah itu Yesung hyung langsung ke SM. Yesung hyung pasti kelelahan." jelas Kibum dan semua member menatapnya.

"Dan menurutku, Yesung hyung juga masih mengingat perlakuan kita padanya hyung." ucap Zhoumi dan Kibum mengiyakannya.

"Dan membuat Yesung memikirkannya terus" tambah Leeteuk. Semua member terdiam.

Leeteuk merasa bersalah karna keadaan Yesung yang seperti ini terjadi juga karna perbuatannya.

Heechul yang dari tadi hanya diam perlahan pergi ke kamarnya. Tak ada yang tau dengan kepergian Heechul, tapi tidak dengan Hangeng. Dia mengikutinya.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, Heechul hanya duduk terdiam diatas kasur. Hangeng yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

 _'Kau tidak pernah berubah Heenim. Kau tetap menyembunyikan perasaanmu sendiri. Kau tidak ingin member tau kalau kau juga mengkhawatirkan Yesung.'_

Perlahan Hangeng duduk disamping Heechul.

"Heenim"

"..."

"Yesung pasti akan baik-baik saja"

"..."

"Kau menyayangi Yesung bukan ?" meskipun Hangeng tak menyadarinya, tampak Heechul tertegun mendengarnya.

"..."

"Kalau kau menyayanginya, kau harus percaya kalau Yesung akan baik-baik saja."

"..."

"Tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Yesung"

Hangeng mengelus punggung Heechul.

"Gomawo"

Hangeng hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Leeteuk mengompres Yesung, dan panas Yesung mulai menurun. Semua member masih menemani Yesung di ruang tamu, dan juga Heechul dan Hangeng yang sudah kembali.

"Hyungdeul, minumlah ini" Ryeowook membagikan coklat panas pada semua member dibantu Sungmin

"Gomawo Wookie"

"Leeteuk hyung, hyung istirahatlah dulu. Biar aku yang mengompres Yesung hyung."

"Ani Wookie. Gwenchanayo"

Para member mengerti apa yang dirasakan Leeteuk, karna mereka juga merasakannya.

"Ngnghhh"

Semua member menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan melihat ke asal suara.

"Yesungie .." ucap Leeteuk.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu bergerak dan mulai menampakkan iris mata sekelam malam tersebut. Dengan mengerjapkan mata, dia -Yesung- memandang sekelilingnya.

"Memberdeul .." ucapnya melihat semua member yang menatapnya lega

"Yesung-ah, kau sudah sadar ? Bagaimana perasaanmu ?" tanya Leeteuk perlahan.

"Leeteuk .. hyung .." Leeteuk hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **yesung pov**

.

Senyuman Leeteuk hyung membuatku tenang. Aku sungguh merindukan senyuman itu. Aku juga melihat semua member tersenyum termasuk Hangeng hyung, Zhoumi, Kibum dan juga Henry.

"Aahhh .." aku memegang kepalaku saat aku mencoba bangun

"Hyung/Yesung!" ku dengar suara para member. Mereka mendekat padaku.

"Gwenchanayo" ucapku masih meringis

"Hyung, jangan bangun dulu. Keadaan hyung masih belum pulih." Sungmin menidurkanku kembali. Dongsaengku itu, lama tidak bertemu dia semakin tampan saja, dan juga wajah manisnya masih sama.

"Gomawo"

"Jangan pingsan lagi Yesung hyung. Kau membuat kami semua khawatir." ucap Donghae.

Dongsaengku yang polos. Aku memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tau hyung, aku begitu merindukan senyummu itu" ucap Siwon. Aku semakin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Gwenchana. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik apanya ? Kau masih lemah begitu baik-baik saja ?!"

"Heechul-ah, sudahlah" ucap Leeteuk

Aku tersenyum melihat Heechul hyung seperti itu. Dia memang kasar, tapi begitulah dia menunjukkan kasih sayangnya.

"Yesungie.." aku menatap Leeteuk hyung

"Ne hyung"

"Jeongmal mianhae," aku tertegun mendengarnya

"Maaf atas sikap kami waktu itu. Kami seharusnya mengerti keadaanmu saat itu. Dan seharusnya kami mendukungmu, bukan bersikap kasar padamu." ucap Leeteuk hyung

"Kami tau sikap kami menyakitimu hyung. Tapi kami benar-benar minta maaf." tambah Shindong

"Maafkanlah kami hyung. Hyung boleh melakukan apapun pada kami asalkan hyung mau memaafkan kami" ucap Kyuhyun yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari para member.

Aku ingin tertawa mendengar Kyuhyun bicara seperti itu. Dia dongsaeng yang nakal, tapi sebenarnya dia punya sisi baik dan juga perhatian pada hyungnya.

"Yesung-ah" aku berbalik menatap Hangeng hyung

"Maafkan kami semua ne" padahal Hangeng hyung tidak melakukan apapun padaku.

Memang sikap mereka sempat menyakitiku, bahkan membuatku menangis.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Hyung..." panggil Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk

"Yesung, kau tidak memaaafkan kami ?" ucap Leeteuk hyung terkejut

"Yesung hyung, kami mohon," ucap Kangin

"Hyung.." bahkan Kibumpun begitu.

"Ayolah gege maafkan hyungdeul" ucap Henry padaku.

Aku masih terdiam sambil menatap mereka satu persatu. Wajah mereka terlihat lucu saat seperti ini. Bahkan wajah Heechul hyung juga menampakkan hal yang sama, meskipun tidak terlalu jelas.

"Aku tidak mau"

"Yesung hyung/Yesungie.."

"Aku tidak mau memaafkan kalian. Karna kalian tidak punya salah apapun padaku." semua member terkejut mendengarku.

"Aku mengerti sikap kalian padaku waktu itu karna kalian tidak mengerti masalahnya, aku paham itu. Meskipun sikap kalian sempat menyakitiku, itu tidak apa-apa buatku. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf pada kalian karna tak sempat bilang terlebih dahulu pada kalian semua. Maafkan aku." ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Yesungie...kau.."

"Leeteuk hyung, aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa. Dan juga maafkan aku membuat kalian khawatir"

Leeteuk hyung menatapku dan memelukku perlahan. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Gomawo Yesungie" aku hanya mengangguk.

Semua member mulai mendekat dan memeluk kami bersamaan.

"Yakkk kalian! Yesung masih sakit!" teriak Hechul hyung

"Aahh hyung, kau menghawatirkan Yesung hyung ya ?" ucap Kangin menggodanya. Heechul hyung hanya membuang muka dan semua member hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita sekarang makan dulu"

"Kau benar hyung, aku sudah lapar" ucap Shindong. Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah makan Yesung hyung ?" tanya Zhoumi. Aku hanya menggeleng, karna aku memang belum makan sejak tadi pagi.

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan membuatkan hyung bubur dulu ne" ucap Ryeowook

"Gomawo"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan makanannya ? Bukankah kami memasak banyak tadi ?" tanya Sungmin khawatir

"Tenanglah Minnie hyung, ada Shindong hyung dan Hyukhyuk yang akan menghabiskannya" jawab Kyuhyun santai

"Syukurlah."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan" ucap Leeteuk.

"NE!"

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka semua.

.

.

.

 **author pov**

.

Tampak di ruang makan semua member makan seperti biasanya -berisik- Bayangkan saja 14 orang makan bersama disatu tempat. Sedangkan Yesung masih duduk di sofa.

Ryeowok sudah selesai terlebih dahulu dan mengambilkan bubur untuk Yesung.

"Makanlah ini hyung"

"Gomawo Wookie" perlahan Yesung mengambil sendok. Tapi karna Yesung masih lemas, sendok itu jatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

Semua member berlarian menemui Yesung.

"Yesung hyung, kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Siwon

"Gwenchana Siwon-ah"

"Ada apa Wookie ?" tanya Donghae

"Sendok buburnya jatuh hyung. Mungkin Yesung hyung masih lemas, jadi tak bisa memegang sendoknya." jelas Ryeowook. Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Biar aku yang menyuapinya" Kyuhyun langsung mengambil mangkuk yang dipegang Ryeowook.

"Ani Kyu, biar aku saja. Kau kan tidak bisa" Eunhyuk balik mengambil mangkuknya.

"Sudahlah. Aku saja" Kangin kembali mengambilnya

"Tidak Kangin hyung, lebih baik aku saja" Sungmin mengambil mangkuknya.

"Sini, biar aku saja. Kalian bereskanlah meja makan" ucap Zhoumi dan mulai duduk disamping Yesung.

"Sudah hentikan. Kau bantu mereka saja Zhoumi." ucap Leeteuk

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, biar aku saja yang menggantikan Zhoumi" jawab Hangeng dan mulai menyendokkan bubur untuk Yesung. Tapi ..

"Sudahlah kalian jangan seperti anak kecil. Biar aku saja yang menyuapi Jong Woon. Kalian semua bereskan meja makan."

Heechul langsung mengambil mangkuk dan juga sendoknya dan langsung menyuapi Yesung. Semua member terheran melihat sikap Heechul. Sedangkan Yesung hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu ? Sudah pergilah. Ini Yesung" Yesung hanya menyambut suapan Heechul.

"Hyung ..?" panggil Kibum

"Wae ?"

"Kau tidak apa-apakan hyung ?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Kepalamu tidak terbentur kan ?" tanya Hangeng

"Sudah pergilah. Kalian menggangguku saja." Heechul tetap menyuapi Yesung tanpa mempedulikan ucapan para member.

Karna tidak mau berurusan dengan Heechul, mereka memilih pergi ke dapur.

"Ini Yesung"

"Gomawo hyung" Yesung kembali tersenyum menerima suapan Heechul.

.

Setelah makan malam mereka berkumpul lagi di ruang tamu.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian semua" ucap Yesung.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Leeteuk

Semua member menatap Yesung.

"Besok pagi ada jumpa pers untuk kalian semua" jawab Yesung.

"Jumpa pers ? Untuk apa hyung ?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Bukankah Hangeng hyung dan Kibum sudah ada disini ? Jumpa pers besok untuk peresmian kembalinya Hangeng hyung dan Kibum ke Super Junior. Jadi kalian semua harus datang ke SM untuk acara itu." semua member masih terdiam.

"Untuk tempat, Ji Soo hyung sudah menyiapkannya. Kalian tinggal datang besok pagi."

"Yesung.."

"Ne Teukie hyung"

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya ?" Yesung teringat kata-katanya dulu

"Hal yang pertama yang akan ku lakukan, mengembalikan keluargaku seperti semula bagaimanapun caranya." ucapnya membuat semua member menatapnya tersenyum.

Perlahan mereka semua memeluk Yesung.

"Aku senang hyung, karna impian kita untuk kembali bersama Hangeng hyung dan Kibum bisa tercapai. Aku sangat senang."

"Begitupun kami Yesung. Kami sangat bahagia."

"Gomawo hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul. Berkat kalianlah aku bisa melakukan ini semua."

Semua member tersenyum bahagia dan menatap satu sama lain

"URINEUN SUPE JUNI.."

"..OEYO!"

.

.

.

 _Member Super Junior sudah kembali seperti semula. 13 bintang akan menyinari langit Sapphire Blue. Tak ada lagi tangisan, tak ada lagi kesedihan. Harapan yang menjadi nyata menjadi kebahagiaan terbesar._  
 _Masa depan menanti mereka, kesuksesan akan mereka raih kembali bersama-sama. Rintangan yang datang akan mereka hadapi. Tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, mereka tetaplah satu._

.

.

.

 _Tapi, apakah berakhir sampai disini ?_  
 _Tentu saja tidak._  
 _Perjuangan mereka masih panjang._  
 _Lagipula banyak rintangan yang menanti mereka._  
 _Ini hanyalah awal, dan kita takkan tau apa akhir dari ini semua._  
 _Tapi yang jelas, Super Junior tetaplah Super Junior._  
 _To Together and For Forever._

.

.

.

.

 **end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

akhirnya end juga :D meskipun qu sendiri merasa agak ngegantung sih, tapi qu senang akhirnya bisa menyelesaikannya juga

ff ini memang minim konflik jadi klimaknya hanya sampe segitu aja, mian #bow

terima kasih buat readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca dan mereview ff ini, komen kalian membuatku sangat senang, karna ternyata ada yang menyukai ff ini

saran dan kritik dari kalian qu terima ko, karna bagaimanapun qu msih blum menjadi penulis yang baik :) dan berkat kalian aku akan berusaha membuat ff yang lebih baik lagi

qu sangat berterima kasih sudah mampir disini

love you guys and see you...


End file.
